It Happens in a Blink
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: Title based off first chapter...CHALEK...read author's notes inside...Each chapter based off different songs...REVIEW! ! ! ! ! Rated T for future lyrics
1. Blink

_**Okay, I'm going to try something new here. I am making this a multichap where each chapter is a songfic. It is up to you whether or not you want them to be related…I will ask you at the end of each chapter if you want the next to be related to the previous…you will understand…trust me**_

_**Also, if you like Sonny With A Chance, check out my story, The Nine Lives Of Channy...It is a crossover between NLOCK and SWAC :D**_

_**Chapter One: Blink by Revive**_

**I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe King**

* * *

><p><em>Teach me to number my days<em>

_And count every moment_

_Before it slips away_

_Take in all the colors_

_Before they fade to gray_

_I don't want to miss_

_Even just a second_

_More of this_

Valentina told Alek that he had to teach me more about the Mai today. Let's just say he isn't following direct orders. Right now he was going on and on about how some strange girls won't get the message that he's not interested in any of them. I wasn't really listening. I was just staring at his good looks. He had perfect tan skin, pointed nose, pretty chocolate eyes that I always get lost in and pink lips that give me the urge to kiss him. He has muscles from all the training he does and you can see his six-pack through his shirt. I started listening to his voice, but not truly listening to the words that were coming out. I loved that British accent. I could listen to it all day.

He finally started talking about the Mai, or more importantly, the _Uniter_. "You need to number your days and make sure that you live every moment in happiness because it might just slip away. You have a whole lot of hunters and organizations that are trying to kill all eight of your lives. **(A/N let's just say the season finale hasn't happened…And neither have the Chalek kisses.) **Live life to the fullest because you never know when it can be taken away," he said, lowering himself into my face with the arms of the chair I was sitting in. his face was just a few centimeters away from mine. I took in the hazel color of his eyes and the highlighted brown hair that was falling in front of them. It seemed as though everything was going to slip away from my sight and turn to gray. I refuse to miss just a second of him being near me. I wanted this to last forever.

* * *

><p><em>It happens in a blink<br>It happens in a flash  
>It happens in the time it takes to look back<br>I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time  
>What is it I've done with my life<br>It happens in a blink (x2)_

In a blink, his lips captured mine. My mind flashed to all the times I imagined having my first real kiss with him. I don't include Xavier because I didn't know him and he died that night. Looking back at the time I first met Alek, I always had a crush on him. I mean, come on, he has a smoking body, perfect skin, and a sexy accent. When I was back in the present, Alek was starting to slowly pull away from me. I tried to hold onto the feeling of his lips against mine, but sadly I can't stop time. As long as I was with Alek, or even got to see his face, being Mai is the greatest thing in my life.

* * *

><p><em>When it's all said and done<em>  
><em>No one remembers<em>  
><em>How far we have run<em>  
><em>The only thing that matters<em>  
><em>Is how we have loved<em>

_I don't want to miss_  
><em>Even just a second<em>  
><em>More of this<em>

After the kiss last night, Alek decided to pretend it never happened. It's as if he doesn't remember any of it, or the fact that I kissed him back. Right now Alek and I were running through the woods to increase my speed. I don't remember how long, or how far we have run. All I am thinking about is Alek and the kiss. When he pulled away last night, his eyes were filled with love. I stopped mid-sprint. Alek must have noticed the lack of rapid footsteps behind him because, he too, stopped. "What's wrong, Chloe?" he asked with that accent.

"Nothing, just thinking," I replied.

"What about?"

I looked into his soft hazel eyes and saw concern. I muttered softly, "Last night." It would be impossible for any human to hear. I could tell Alek heard though. He looked slightly uncomfortable. "It obviously meant something, so why are you pretending it never happened?" I asked with sincerity and a little hurt in my voice.

"I tried to forget about it because I know you don't feel the same," he said quietly.

"Well how do you feel? How can you say I don't feel the same, when I don't even know how you feel?" I pressed.

I could tell he was getting aggravated. "I love you, okay?" he burst. He loves me. He really loves me. Suddenly, that's all that matters. I wouldn't give up this moment for anything. I would never want to miss this because it just means so much. "Go ahead, laugh in my face. Tell me you don't love me back. Anything! I know it's true," he said with aggravation and sadness laced in his tone.

I slowly walked up to where he was standing. I put a hand on either side of his face.

* * *

><p><em>It happens in a blink<em>  
><em>It happens in a flash<em>  
><em>It happens in the time it takes to look back<em>  
><em>I try to hold on tight<em>  
><em>But there's no stopping time<em>  
><em>What is it I've done with my life<em>  
><em>It happens in a blink (x4)<em>

In a blink, I pulled his face down to mine. Because of how tall he is, I was also on my tiptoes. He put his arms around my waist and slowly deepened the kiss. We pulled apart breathless. "I love you, too, Alek," I whispered. He smiled a beautiful grin. In a flash, his lips were back on mine. While we were kissing in the middle of the forest, I was flashing back to all the sweet times we had with each other. The main memory that stuck with me was the day that I transformed. Alek had me pinned against the wall in the school hallway and was about to kiss me when Jasmine yelled his name. I come back to the real world to see Alek pulling away. I quickly pull him back for a fast kiss and smile at him once it's over. I desperately want to hold on to this moment because I know that, unfortunately, I cannot stop time. So what is it I've done with my life? I've fallen in love with Alek Petrov.

* * *

><p><em>Slow down<em>  
><em>Slow down<em>  
><em>Before today becomes our yesterday<em>  
><em>Slow down<em>  
><em>Slow down<em>  
><em>Before you turn around and it's too late<em>

Alek kept on trying to kiss me over and over again. I lightly giggled but put a hand on his chest and lightly pushed him. "Slow down there, boy. It's getting late. Pretty soon it'll be tomorrow and you will still be trying to kiss me," I teased.

"I think you're the one who needs to slow down. If I walk away from you, you will turn around, but it might just be too late." I really hope he was joking.

"You're not really going to walk away, are you?" I asked with concern.

He chuckled lightly and pulled me closer to him. "Never. I love you too much to ever do that," he said, looking at me in a loving way.

"Good, because I love you, Alek. And if you ever walk away from me, I will miss you too much," I said, pecking him on the lips.

"I love you, too, Chloe. And don't worry, it'll never happen." He pulled me in by the waist, into a heated kiss. His lips were attacking mine and vice-versa. It all happened in a blink.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I decided to just skip the last choruses.<strong>_

_**REVIEW! In your review, please include:**_

_**1.) Whether or not you want it to be related to this song fic ^**_

_**2.) If you want it related, tell me if you want it to be in the future or present.**_

_**3.) SONG REQUEST! ! ! ! ! What song do you want the next chapter to be based on?**_

_**Thank you! And… DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :D**_

_**~Sara**_


	2. If I Die Young

_**Thank you to Alanna-Banana1987, bucksgirl731,music lover bwg, and DreamersNight for reviewing the first chapter/songfic…**_

_**Alanna-Banana1987 requested this song…Keep the requests coming **__**:D**_

_**THIS IS NOT RELATED TO THE PREVIOUS SONG-FIC!**_

_**Chapter Two: If I Die Young by The Band Perry**_

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

I was looking at the scene unfold below me. I was watching from the clouds in the sky. Everyone was crying and everyone knew why I died at the age of seventeen. The last member of the Order took my last life. I was watching my funeral from heaven. It took place at dawn. The people who were crying the most were my mom and Alek. They buried me in my best satin dress with me laying down on a bed of roses. Amy was singing a love song, making Alek cry even more. With Amy's words in the background, the pallbearers took me away to the grave 

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em> 

I was now watching from a rainbow at my mother kneeling next to my casket. "Chloe, I'm going to miss you, but I know you are safe with the Lord." Alek and Jasmine shared a look, knowing that I wasn't with the Lord up here, but rather with Bassett, _our _Goddess.

My life didn't turn out as I thought it would. I thought I was going to live a happy human life. Instead, I was a freak of nature with nine lives and then I died because of assassins that were after me for over a year. I watched as my loved ones sprinkle dirt on the casket. I can tell my mother feels that she is burying her baby. A sharp knife. That is what took away my short life. Lucky for me, I had just enough time to live. I died right after I told Alek that I am in love with him, just to find out that he felt the same. As I was dying, we shared our first and last kiss.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,<br>There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had just enough time<em> 

I took a glance at what I'm wearing in Bassett's kingdom. It was a beautiful white dress. The design of it was very angelic. My skin was a greenish color. It was the same color as the ring I was wearing when I died, which is now on my cold finger in the casket. I've never known what it was like to have a man love me. My father walked out when I was six. It felt nice and comforting when he held my hand to save me from my nightmares. There was finally a boy who loved me, who I could actually be with. While we were confessing our feelings, Alek said he would love me forever. That forever was severed by the sharp knife that took my short life.

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

I was fingering the pearls around my neck while watching everything. What I never thought I was able to do, was done. Alek knew I loved him and the Mai and humans are united, thanks to me. I looked down and saw that Amy was crying on Paul's shoulder, with his arms around her. I've been telling them that they should get back together. Now that I'm dead, they finally listen. Bassett came up from behind me. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked me.

"I'd sell them for a dollar." 

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls _

__Amy's singing was a lovely ballad as the doves were released on my funeral. The world was filled with peace and love since I defeated the Order. Alek was trying to hold in his tears, but was failing as they lowered my casket into the ground with a string of pearls laying over it.

Paul was patting his back, asking him why he was crying even more than my mom. "I love her." I loved how he said it in the present tense rather than the past. It meant death couldn't tear us apart. "All because of that damn knife that took her short life.

I shot up in bed, sweating. The cause of my waking up was the screaming of an infant. I felt the other side of the bed sink while the room was once again, quiet. "Are you okay, Love?" my loving husband asked me.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream."

"Was it about your death again?" he asked rocking our beautiful baby girl, Jasmine. She was named after Alek's cousin, who was also one of my closest friends. She died the day after I united the races, which was also the day before I died.

"Yup. I just can't stop thinking about it," I said truthfully.

"I know, baby, but it was just your third life. You still have six left. We are happily married with a beautiful daughter named after a strong fighter. I don't think that set back should affect our lives," he explained softly in his British accent. Yes, I married Alek. We continued to date after he killed the man that took my life. Now that the Order is eliminated, my lives should be safe, but I will still risk all of them for my new family. Alek put Jazz to sleep and lay down next to me. He kissed me softly on the lips. When he started to pull away, I pulled him back down to deepen it. It was soon a heated make out session between man and wife and I couldn't be happier, as long as I don't die young.

**Hope you liked it… I am adding your requests to a list so keep sending them in… they will get done eventually. Sooo… REVIEW!**


	3. She Will Be Loved

_**This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed Chapter 2… They are XxbeforethestormxXx, DreamersNight, and Drizzle Orton.**_

_**This takes place when Chloe is eighteen and Alek is nineteen. **_

_**This song was requested by XxbeforethestormxXx.**_

_**Chapter 3: She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5**_

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<br>_

It has been a while since I've spoken to her. She liked me but I was in a relationship with Mimi at the time. Now she is eighteen. She is most definitely a beauty queen. I didn't know it was possible to be that beautiful. If I wasn't with Mimi a year ago, I most likely would have returned her feelings. She still trained with Jasmine, but not me. Jazz told me that she was having trouble when she started training without me.

Our pride got a new Mai a few months after Chloe's confession. He was instantly attracted to the Uniter, which totally pissed me off. Apparently, he was always there to help her. She always belonged to _him, _even if she didn't notice it.I didn't stand a chance anymore. They started dating and now she is over me. I wish she wasn't.

_I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<br>_

I decided I needed a break away from thinking about Chloe. I drove for miles and miles, hours and hours, until I ran out of gas. I looked around at my surroundings, only to notice that I broke down, right in front of _her _house. I just sat there, thinking. Looking back, the signs of her liking me were there. I also remembered all the times that I wanted her. After not speaking to her for a year, I realize I want her even _more. _I can't live without her. My life has been hell since she started ignoring me.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<br>_

I didn't see Chloe come out of her house all weekend. I knew her mom wouldn't come out because she moved out and gave the house to Chloe to help her out. Yes, I spent everyday of the weekend, in my broken down car, waiting for her to come out. As it was starting to rain, I heard a timid, familiar voice call out to me, "Alek?"

"Chloe? I didn't see you come out." _Stupid me._

"I spent the whole weekend at Amy's. What are you doing here anyway? How long have you been here?"

"My car ran out of gas in this exact spot three days ago, and I have been sitting here ever since," I said, sound a little like a stalker. When I looked at the slight smile on her face, it was broken. It wasn't the adorable smile I remember.

"Do you want to come in and stay awhile?" she asked.

"My tow truck should be here soon," I lied. I never called for a tow.

"Okay, then. Bye, it was nice seeing you again," and with that, she walked into her house.

A few minutes later, it was completely pouring. I still waited until I would see her again. I was sitting in my convertible getting drenched, since the top was down and wouldn't go up. _I think I love her. _No, I _know _I love her.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<br>_

I had fallen asleep, still soaked to the bone. I am most likely going to be sick after this, but Chloe is worth it. As I was dreaming about the beautiful Chloe, I heard a knock on my car door. I'll admit, I can be pretty insecure, but that doesn't matter because right now, I was staring into the gorgeous pools of blue eyes that belonged to the girl I love.

"You want to come in now?" she asked me.

"Sure," I reluctantly agreed.

"So how come you lied about the tow truck?" _Damn, I was caught._

"I don't know," I lied again. She smiled that broken smile again. "What's wrong? I know it's been a while, but I can still tell when you're upset."

"It's Peter." That's the guy she got over me with. He's the one who stole Chloe away.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" I asked in a rush.

"Alek?" she asked, calming me down. "He proposed."

My heart shattered. She's getting married? _My _Chloe, the love of my life is getting married to someone else.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<br>_

I guess life isn't about rainbows and butterflies. My life is _not _a fairytale. I know I need to talk to her. I need to show her that my heart is always open for her. She can come to me for anything.

"Don't be so nervous, Chloe. You can tell me anything."

"I said 'no,'" she said calmly. That caught me off guard.

"Why? I thought you love him," I said with pure confusion laced in my voice.

"That's what I thought, too. But then I realized, I'm in love with someone else." Is it possible for a heart to rise and fall at the same time? Is she talking about me or someone else? I prayed that it was me. "You know how I told you about a year ago that I was in love you?" I faintly nodded. Where is she going with this? "I never got over you." Before I could respond, her lips were on mine. I responded immediately, without hesitation. I have hoped this would happen for so long. I never thought it would actually happen…

Sparks were flowing everywhere. I wished the moment would last forever. A few seconds later, Chloe pulled away. She stared at me in shock and pulled away as fast as she could.

"I have to go," she rushed and raced out the door.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<em>

_I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
><em>

I always knew where she went when she was angry or embarrassed. She would hide in her car, the Kia Soul, and cry. I went to the garage attached to her house and saw her pretty blond hair flowing out the window. She was just sitting alone in her car. In the side view mirror, I saw tear tracks running down her beautiful face. She looked in the mirror, saw me and looked the other way again. "Go away, Alek," she called.

"No, we need to talk," I said softly. I went in through the passenger door, but she looked away again. "The last time you said, 'goodbye,' didn't mean anything. I never gave up on you. Sometimes, I would watch you from a distance just to make sure you were safe. I don't want to hear you say, 'goodbye,' for good." I rested my hands on her cheeks, pulled her close, and crashed my lips onto hers. She hesitantly kissed me back. When we pulled away, I touched my forehead to hers. "I just want to hear that you still love me, like I love you," I whispered.

I saw her icy blue eyes have a little extra sparkle to them. "I do," she whispered back. Little did I know that I would hear her say the same words, in a church, five years later.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<em>

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<em>

_[in the background]__  
>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<br>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah  
><em>_[softly]__  
>I don't mind spending everyday<br>Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye___

_**Tell me what you think **___________________

_**Review and Request Please :D :D :D :D :D **_


	4. You're the Reason

_**I want to thank all of you who reviewed the previous chapter... They are DreamersNight, jaderaven15, XxbeforethestormxXx, XxXCobaltGirlXxX, Lauren, VannaMa'Kayla, and vampchick09.**_

_**This song was requested by music lover bwg.**_

_**Chapter 4: You're the Reason by Victoria Justice **_

_I don't wanna make a scene._

_I don't wanna let you down  
>Tryin' to do my own thing,<em>

_And I'm starting to figure  
>it out<br>that it's alright_

_Keep it together _

_Where ever we go  
>and it's alright oh well whatever<br>everybody needs to know  
><em>

_**CPOV**_

Alek and I were in the school hallway, fighting as usual. No one was in the hallway and I was grateful for that, considering we were screaming about Mai. "I'm tired of you thinking you can just go out and do your own thing! It's going to get you killed!" he screamed. "Again!" he added as an afterthought.

Class was going to end soon. We both got passes at this time to meet up. Jasmine was leaning against the lockers, watching us with bored eyes. Okay, so this happens on a daily basis.

We need to wrap this up soon; I don't want to make a scene in front of our classmates. I was starting to figure out this whole thing with Alek. He doesn't want me hurt and I don't want to let him down. Somehow, I know that everything is going to be okay, so I continue fighting, knowing it'll work out alright.

"Maybe I just didn't want to let you down!" He looked at me with shocked eyes. I never said that to him. I usually just fire comebacks that _insult _him. That was most definitely _not _an insult. Okay, admit it; I love Alek. I wish I was brave enough to tell everyone, because sometimes I feel that everyone needs to know.

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately<br>That I love you  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<em>

_And it's crazy  
>That someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do  
>I'm not afraid to try<br>And you need to know that you're the reason, why  
><em>

_**APOV**_

Chloe and I were having a fight in the school hallway like always when she screamed something I never heard her say. "Maybe I just didn't want to let you down!" It was then that saw the distance between us, or should I say the lack there of. She didn't notice though and I wasn't about to say anything that would make her want to turn away.

She is the craziest girl I have ever met but I still love her. She's one of the _very _few reasons for my fighting. She's the reason why I fly across buildings in the middle of the night.

Chloe has definitely changed me for the better. I used to be a _lot _more selfish. It's crazy how much of an effect she has on me. No matter what I have to do, even if I have to fight the Order to protect her, I'm not afraid to try. I wish I had the courage to tell her that she's the reason for my existence. She still doesn't notice that our torsos were touching each other.

_I don't even care when they say_

_You're a little bit off  
>Look them in the eye I'd say <em>

_I could never get enough  
>Cuz it's alright <em>

_Keep it together _

_Where ever we go  
>and it's alright oh well whatever<br>everybody needs to know  
><em>

The other day, my friends were saying that she is a little bit off. I don't get why they would say that though because they _know _that she is the Uniter. Yes, my friends on the basketball team are Mai. Every time they say that, I feel like punching them. If they weren't Mai, they wouldn't hear me whisper, "But I can never get enough." They always give me knowing looks but don't push it. I know that whenever we fight like this, we will always find our way out. I think that's why we go overboard, because we know that it'll all turn out well. Somehow, I don't know how, but _some_how, I keep my cool together around. We were still chest to chest, staring into each other's eyes.

_You might be crazy  
>have I told you lately<br>that I love you,  
>you're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<em>

_And it's crazy  
>That someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do  
>I'm not afraid to try<br>And you need to know that you're the reason, why_

"You _may_ be crazy, King," I started. She instantly frowned. She then noticed that I was snaking my arms around her thin waist. She gasped at the contact as I continued pulling her closer as I proceeded, saying, "But I love you. You're the only reason why I love being a protector. When Valentina said that I would be protecting _you_, I couldn't be happier. It's crazy that you are the only one that could change my conceited ways. No matter what I do, you take away my fears of death. You're the reason for my existence. I love you, King." I finished my little speech by bending my head down slightly to capture her perfect lips in mine.

_If it was rainin' you would yell at the sun  
>pick up the pieces when the damage is done<br>you say it's just another day in the shade  
>Look at what a mess we made<br>_

"I love you, too, Petrov. Whenever it rains, you make it feel like it's still full of sunshine. You pick up the horrible mess left behind. If things go wrong, we make the disaster together. I freaking love you, Petrov," she finished, kissing me on the lips. I picked her up by the hips, her hands in my hair, spinning her around. We could hear Jasmine trying to muffle a giggle with a gag. We didn't even notice that class had ended. All of our peers were in the hallway, against the lockers and in doorways, staring at us. We turned back towards each other after looking around at our classmates, and resumed making out in the middle of the hallway. Little did we know that she would be calling her_self _Petrov.

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately<br>That I love you  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<em>

_baby no matter what i do i will still love you baby  
>Now no matter what it is I have to do<br>I'm not afraid to try_

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately<br>That I love you  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<em>

_And it's crazy  
>That someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do  
>I'm not afraid to try<br>And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_**Okay, I would like reviewers to vote on the following songs for the next chapter:**_

_**You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift**_

_**Battlefield- Jordan Sparks**_

_**Weightless- Natasha Bedingfield**_

_**I'm in Here- Sia**_

_**My Last Breath- Evanescence**_

_**Time of Dying- Three Days Grace**_

_**These songs have been requested and I will mention the requesters when I actually write it.**_

_**~Sara (IWant9Lives2Live)**_


	5. Time of Dying

_**I would like to dedicate this to reviewers/voters: XxbeforethestormxXx, jade8Dchalek, FanFicGirl38, Evanescence Rocks, XxXCobaltGirlXxX, DreamersNight, Twighlighternproud, Lauren, TwighlightFreak28, music lover bwg, gator19, Emalele, misskawaiiglitter, vampchick09, VannaMa'Kayla, Alanna-Banana1987.**_

_**Okay, I am working on the stories that had the most votes…Now, I am writing for a Three Days Grace song. Ironically, I am wearing a Three Days Grace shirt **____** I have been meaning to post this and I am pretty sure this didn't get the most votes, but it **_**had **_**the most votes when I wrote it… the person originally requested this song is XxXCobaltGirlXxX.**_

_**Chapter 5: Time of Dying by Three Days Grace**_

_On the ground I lay  
>Motionless in pain<br>I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
>Did I fall asleep?<br>Is this all a dream  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<em>

Three shots fired from the gun before I fell to the ground of the theater. I was completely motionless, unable to move a muscle. Everything starts flashing before my eyes… Alek, Amy, Paul…

I suddenly feel something against my lips; another pair of lips. I know it's not Alek. Alek's kisses have sparks flowing through my body. I open my eyes to see that it is Brian kissing me. I still don't feel like I am awake. I'm living a nightmare. I don't want it to be Brian. I want it to be Alek. Is this all a dream? I go lifeless on the red velvet floor. I felt myself black out and fall asleep.

_I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<em>

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<br>_

I know I won't die. After this, I have seven more lives to survive through. Even after I wake up, I am sitting here, waiting for Alek. I still feel dead, even when I am awake. I am dying inside if he isn't here beside me. I am lying down with Brian lying dead on my stomach. Amy and Paul run in, from the gunshots I'm assuming, and see me laying there, propped on my elbows, awake. "He's dead," I whispered, just loud enough for them to hear. While they were freaking out, I went into my own little world, thinking about Alek. The more I thought about him, the more I thought about how angry he is. The more I thought about his anger, the more I start dying inside. _This _is my time of dying.

_On this bed I lay  
>Losing everything<br>I can see my life passing me by  
>Was it all too much<br>Or just not enough  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<br>_

I was lying on Jasmine's bed after finding out she was dead. Alek still won't talk to me. The more time I spend without him, the more I feel like I am losing everything I love most. My life—_lives_—is passing by quickly. I have lost two lives in the matter of just a few months. This is all too much. But I just don't have enough without Alek there. I'm living in a nightmare that is impossible to wake up from. I _need _Alek in my life. I _need _Alek to talk to me. Why can't I just wake up?

_I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<em>

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<br>_

"Well you survived I see," I heard someone say from the doorway.

"And I will seven more times," I countered. His face fell at this. He doesn't want me to die again.

He quietly came over and sat on the edge of the bed. I could tell that there was something on his mind. I sat up straight and looked at him with curiosity. "I was Zane," he said with his alluring British accent.

"What?" I asked.

"He killed them Chloe. He _killed _Jasmine and Valentina. He's my brother from London and I killed him." This is way too much to take in.

"I don't know what to say, but he was someone we could trust."

"I know. After it happened, he fought me and I kept on telling myself that I wouldn't die; that I would here for you," he said, finally looking at my face. "Everything is okay when you're with me." He was looking right into my eyes now.

I was staring into his chocolate orbs, hypnotized. We were unconsciously leaning forward until our lips met in the middle. This was the greatest kiss I have ever experienced.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I will not die, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<em>

Once we parted, Alek said, "Promise me you won't die again."

"You _know _I can't promise that." He looked saddened by this fact that we both knew was true. "_But, _I _can _promise to love you forever." He looked at me with completely shocked eyes.

He went in for another kiss when I stopped him.

"I need you to promise me something. Save me in my time of dying."

"Always. And I will always love you. But what about your human?"

"He's dead. I kissed him," I said softly.

"You _kissed _him?" he asked with anger.

"Actually, _he _kissed _me_. I didn't want him to it just happened after I died. I realized earlier tonight that you're the only one I want to be with. Ever."

"So it's decided. We will always save each other in our times of dying," he said, smiling gently now.

"Always," I said kissing him again.

_**I know it was short… but I want more votes… so vote what you want next:**_

_**You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift**_

_**Battlefield- Jordan Sparks**_

_**Weightless- Natasha Bedingfield**_

_**I'm in Here- Sia**_

_**My Last Breath- Evanescence**_

_**VOTE AND REVIEW! ! ! ! ! :D **_


	6. Weightless

_**Okay, I have noticed that these one shots are **_**EXTREMELY **_**fluffy…but that's okay…**_

_**Now, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter: DreamersNight, Twilighternproud, VannaMa'Kayla, gator19, XxXCobaltGirlXxX, SwimmiChick10, ashley, Alanna-Banana1987, Twihardlover4, and Godess of the Sands. **_

_**This song was originally requested by Drizzle Orton.**_

_**Chapter 6: Weightless by Natasha Bedingfield**_

_I have to keep reminding myself  
>I'm not like anyone else<br>That's my face on my ID  
>That makes me V.I.P.<br>No one exactly like this  
>No one with my fingerprints<br>No one can touch you like me  
>No I can't fake what you see<br>_

I saw a bunch of girls running down the streets. They looked so carefree, so innocent, and irresponsible. I wish I could be like that. I'm not even like the other Mai girls. I have to keep reminding myself that I'm one of a kind.

Alek seems to like that about me though. He just hates having to constantly worry about me when we're apart. Now, we're walking up to the bouncer of a club where you have to be under twenty-one but over sixteen, so and ID is required. Alek and I showed him the cards with our faces. He said that we were on the VIP list. "Alek, why are we on the list?"

"It's a Mai club. Humans are allowed but don't know about the Mai. The Mai are on the VIP list and make the humans jealous," he said with a teasing tone. He led me upstairs to a really cool lounge area. I could tell they were all Mai. It was just a vibe they were sending off.

I pulled him to the dance floor when an upbeat song was on. This was our fifth date so we were past the whole awkward stage. We were dancing to the fast beat pressed against each other, practically grinding. No one can touch my boy like this, but me.

"You know what I love about you, Chloe?" he whispered in my ear. We were slow dancing to _Jars of Hearts _now.

"What?" I asked, picking my head up from its previous position on his chest. I was gazing deeply into his milk chocolate eyes.

"You're real," he said simply. When he saw my look of confusion, he elaborated. "You don't try to be someone you're not. You're 100% Chloe King, and I love you for that." He lightly kissed me on the lips.

_They told me: "Girl, to get you're way, you've got to be a bitch!"  
>They say: "A guy won't get the girl, if he's not filthy rich!"<br>You stop with little changes,  
>'Til you don't know who you are<br>Surround yourself with friends  
>Who only call you a superstar<br>Oh yeah, oh yeah  
>(Ready, set, baby let's go)<br>_

I remember when the people in school first saw us as a couple. Cheerleaders were saying that I only got my way with dating Alek because I was a bitch and threatened him. Others were saying that I was dating him for his money. I'll admit, Alek has a _lot_ of money. Humans obviously don't know this, but before his father passed away, he was practically Mai royalty. Alek inherited his father's money. Humans think that his dad owned a very successful business. The point is, they were spreading a bunch of rumors, when I'm _not _a bitch and I would _never_ date someone for their money. I am dating Alek because I love him.

When we first got together, he started to change himself. He was a little insecure and thought of himself as "not good enough". When in reality, he's perfect. He changed so much he didn't know who he was. I talked to him, telling him that he is perfect and that I love him for him. He thankfully changed back to his regular self. He can be conceited really often, but it's kind of sexy on him.

All of his friends call him "Superstar". Well at least they do on the basketball team. He's the best player on the team. It's a major ego boost for Alek, but like I said, it's sexy on him, as long as he doesn't overdo it.

_The sky is the limit  
>And I just wanna flow<br>Free as a spirit on a journey of hope  
>Cut the strings and let me go<br>I'm weightless, I'm weightless  
>Millions of balloons heading to the ground<br>Weight of the world tries to hold us down  
>Cut the strings and let me go<br>I'm weightless, I'm weightless,  
>I'm weightless, I'm weightless, I'm weightless...<br>_

Alek and I were now laying on his bed, cuddled up and kissing occasionally. "Alek, do you see us having a future together?" I asked him.

"Of course I do, Chlo."

"How long do you think we will be together?"

"The sky is the limit, Baby." He gently kissed my forehead.

Whenever I am with him, my spirit feels free and safe. I am filled with hope that we will be together for a very long time.

He squeezed me tighter and whispered, "I am _never _letting you go," and I was perfectly okay with that. With him, I feel like I am floating.

I have the weight of the world on my shoulders, it is weighing me down. I know that Alek is going to help me through it all. I wish he wouldn't though. He has ths one life while I have seven left. I am completely weightless.

_All the things I held in my fist  
>If I don't let go, I don't exist<br>They've become the things that define me  
>How I look and the things to buy me<br>That's not important anymore  
>I feel me rising off the floor<br>Light as a feather, I'm carefree  
>I'm weightless...<br>_

All of the things that keep bottling up inside me make me feel like I am nothing; like I don't exist. These secrets—mainly me being Mai—are the things that defy who I am, how I look. Who I love—Alek. My secrets—Mai—aren't important anymore.

Alek and I were now standing in a clearing in the woods with beautiful flowers everywhere. When I was walking around the small meadow, I tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. I felt myself rising off the ground. I felt as if I was as light as a feather. Alek pulled me into his embrace after helping me up from the ground. He slowly brought his lips to mine, kissing me tenderly. It left me completely carefree.

_The sky is the limit  
>And I just wanna flow<br>Free as a spirit on a journey of hope  
>Cut the strings and let me go<br>I'm weightless, I'm weightless  
>Millions of balloons heading to the ground<br>Weight of the world tries to hold us down  
>Cut the strings and let me go<br>I'm weightless, I'm weightless, I'm weightless, I'm weightless, I'm weightless…  
>La, la la la la...<em>

_They told me: "Girl, to get you're way, you've got to be a bitch!"  
>They say that: "A guy won't get the girl, if he's not filthy rich!"<br>It seems to me you're so heavy,  
>And weighs you down like that<br>Don't wanna be someone I hate  
>That don't make no sense...<br>_

Alek and I have now been dating for a month. The same rumors were circulating. They were calling me a bitch, a user, just because I am dating someone with more money. I love _him_, not his money.

The weight of the two races—Mai and human—keep weighing me down. Oh, god, I'm becoming some sort of workaholic. Alek is, too. We are both training our asses off. I hate workaholics. So why am I trying so hard to be someone I hate? That makes _no_ sense.

_The sky is the limit  
>And I just wanna flow<br>Free as a spirit on a journey of hope  
>Cut the strings and let me go<br>I'm weightless, I'm weightless  
>(Ready, set, baby let's go)...<em>

_The sky is the limit  
>And I just wanna flow<br>Free as a spirit on a journey of hope  
>Cut the strings and let me go<br>I'm weightless, I'm weightless...  
><em>

"Do you think we will be able to defeat the Order soon?" I asked Alek one night during training. I was _exhausted_ by now. It has been two years since we started dating and we graduated high school two weeks ago.

"The sky is the limit, Baby."

And sure enough, a month later, we were watching the demise of the Order. "I love you, Alek."

"I love you, too, Chloe," he said softly.

_Millions of balloons heading to the ground  
>Weight of the world tries to hold us down<br>Cut the strings and let me go  
>I'm weightless, I'm weightless<br>Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (I'm free as a spirit)  
>Oh yeah, oh yeah (There's nothing holding me down)<br>Oh yeah... (Nothing holding me down)..._

There is no longer a huge weight on my shoulders. "So…Now that _that_ is out of the way…How about a wedding," he said holding out a beautiful diamond ring.

"The sky is the limit," I mocked. I pulled him in for a kiss with him slipping the ring on my finger. I am walking on air. I feel completely weightless.

_**Vote for next song!**_

_**You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift**_

_**Battlefield- Jordan Sparks**_

_**I'm In Here- Sia**_

_**My Last Breath- Evanescence**_

_**Vote and review! ! ! ! !**_


	7. Battlefield

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: DreamersNight, Twilighternproud, Lil5weetie, Team Alek fan24, Ally babyy3, kaitlyn, XxXCobaltGirlXxX, and Alanna-Banana1987. There were more but they didn't leave any names. **_____

_**This was orliginally requested by XxXCobaltGirlXxX.**_

_**Chapter 7: Battlefield by Jordin Sparks **_

_Don't try to explain your mind  
>I know what's happening here<br>One minute it's love and suddenly  
>It's like a battlefield<br>One word turns into a war  
>Why is it the smallest things that tear us down<br>My world's nothing when you're gone  
>I'm not here without a shield<br>Can't go back now  
><em>

Alek and I are now taking a break in between training. He seemed a bit distracted today. I pinned him down all five times and he didn't fight back. I outran him on rooftops, which is very unusual for me. We are sitting on my rooftop under the moonlight. "Alek, is everything okay? You seem a little distant tonight."

His face was a combination of emotions, as if he was having an inner conflict. He finally looked at me, about to speak. The look in his eyes I immediately recognized as love.

I cut him off before he could say anything, "Don't try explaining. I know what's going on here."

"You do?" I just nodded in response. "Then I won't feel stupid when I _try _to do this…" he trailed off as he started to lean towards me. I put a hand on his chest and slightly pushed.

"I'm sorry, Alek. I just can't. I'm not entirely sure how I feel."

He looked completely pissed. "Wow, now I _do _feel stupid."

"Come on, Alek. Don't be like that."

"Whatever. Let's just finish training." He stood up in a huff. He instantly bolted across the next row of roofs.

He still wasn't going as fast as usual. I tackled him when we reached his roof.

"Get off of me, Chloe," he said through gritted teeth, clearly frustrated.

"No," I refused. "Why are you turning this into World War III? I don't small things to tear us apart. We have a great friendship and I don't want that to get ruined. Just because I don't want to _date _right now, doesn't mean I don't want you in my lives. _You _are my shield. _You _are my strength, even if we _are _just friends. I don't _want _to be the Uniter, but there's no going back and I can't do _any _of this without you."

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
>Oh no<br>These times when we climb so fast to fall again  
>Why we gotta fall for it now<em>

_I never meant to start a war  
>You know I never wanna hurt you<br>Don't even know what we're fighting for  
><em>

We didn't even notice Jasmine was on the roof until she spoke. "What's going on here?"

"Jasmine, remember me _never _to ask you for advice again. Next time I'm going to Amy," Alek answered.

I was still on top of him. He looked down at our position. I awkwardly shifted off of him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I listened to your advice to tell Chloe how I feel and she doesn't feel the same," Alek said, disgruntled. He jumped through his bedroom window and slammed it shut leaving Jasmine and I alone.

"We need to talk, Chloe," she said seriously. I was afraid she would say that.

We climbed to a higher part of the roof, only for me to slip and fall. _**(A/N I know the song doesn't mean it literally but I couldn't think of anything else for those lyrics.) **_"Jasmine, I think I'm falling for him. I never meant to start a fight between us. I never want to hurt him." I saw her start to smile with pride at my confession. It was true; I always feel special around him. I don't like him being in pain—physically _or _emotionally. "I don't even get why he is _so _mad about this. I just told him I wasn't _sure_ about how I feel about him, which is true. I just don't like seeing him hurt so badly."

_Why does love always feel like ...  
>a battlefield (battlefield)<br>a battlefield (battlefield)  
>a battlefield (battlefield)<br>__[repeat]__  
>Why does love always feel like<em>

_Can't swallow our pride,  
>Neither of us wanna raise that flag<br>If we can't surrender  
>then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no<em>

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
>(nothing)<br>Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
>I don't wanna fall for it now<br>_

It feels like Alek and I are on a constant battlefield. Once we are comfortable with each other, one of us gets mad. I guess that's what love is like…Wait, _love_? _Do_ I love Alek? Yes, I think I do.

Sometimes I feel like he needs to swallow his pride and get over himself but I also find his ego very attractive. He helps me be the best I can be. He will never raise that white flag that signifies surrender. If we surrender to the Order, we'll lose whatever our relationship is. I wouldn't be able to _live _if I lost Alek, whether he is my _boy_friend or not.

When fighting the Jackals, I had both of my hands tied behind my back. Alek climbed so far just to save me. He didn't _have_ to come with Kai and me but he did. He charged so fast at their leader that he fell even faster. I didn't want to fall for him, but I guess it's too late for that…

_I never meant to start a war  
>You know I never wanna hurt you<br>Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like ...  
>a battlefield (battlefield)<br>a battlefield (battlefield)  
>a battlefield (battlefield)<br>__[repeat]___

_I guess you better go and get your armor  
>(get your armor)<br>Get your armor (get your armor)  
>I guess you better go and get your armor<br>(get your armor)  
>Get your armor (get your armor)<br>I guess you better go and get your  
><em>

A week later and Alek and I are on speaking terms again. I apologized and told him that I love him but wasn't ready for a real relationship yet. Tonight I am going to tell him different. I love him and I want to be with him.

I went over to his apartment after school and he answered the door. Valentina was injured in some sort of fight so he stayed home from school to help take care of her. _He is so caring_. "Hey," was my brilliant greeting.

"Hey, do you want to come in?"

"No, I just dropped by to say something," I said hurriedly.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"You know how I am in danger a lot?" He just nodded. "Well if you want to date me, you better get your armor ready." With that said, I pulled him in for a sweet kiss on the lips. When we pulled away, he was grinning ear to ear.

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
>And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright<br>Cause baby we don't have to fight  
>And I don't want this love to feel like<em>

_A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,  
>Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),<br>A battlefield (oh), a battlefield  
><em>

Alek and I have now been dating for two weeks. I barged into his apartment to talk to Jasmine. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. As soon as she saw me, a concerned look crossed her face. "What's wrong, Chloe?" Jasmine asked, hurrying over to me.

I didn't answer her, instead I just held up my iPhone, which was logged into Facebook. I had opened it up to Alek's wall. A girl wrote on his wall saying: I had a great time last night. It's a good thing my family wasn't there.

He replied with: I know. We did great and your family couldn't interrupt anything.

"That could mean anything," Jasmine said.

"Yeah, one of the most likely possibilities being that he is cheating on me. I was going to tell him that I love him tonight, Jazz. I've known that I do for a couple weeks, but I was actually going to tell him. I thought he loved me," I said dejectedly.

"He does," she said quickly. "They could just be friends."

"I don't care what you say right now, Jazz. I'm breaking up with him tonight. As a matter of fact, I'll do it right now. Just don't tell Amy. I'm going to tell her tomorrow."

I went into Alek's room and threw my cell on the bed. It landed right next to him. "Hey, Baby, what's going on?"

"Why don't you call some other girl your 'Baby'?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because _you're _my 'Baby'."

I reached over him to grab my phone. I showed him the screen that still showed his wall. "Then who is this girl writing on your wall?" Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks. "How could you?"

"I didn't do anything though! I _love _you, Chloe! And a _lot _of girls write on my wall!"

"It's not the fact that she wrote on your wall! It's that the words _implied_ that you did something!"

"I don't want to be accused of something that never even happened. I'm going to be at the park," he said through gritted teeth.

"If it wasn't clear, we are _so _over," I said monotonously.

"Fine," he said indifferently. He stomped past me and to the doorway. He stopped when he saw Amy standing there.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "We just thought that we were better off as just friends."

Of course Amy had to run off her big mouth at that time. "But, Chlo, you told me that tonight was the night where you were going to tell him you love him," she said pointing at Alek. He looked at me shocked and ran out the door.

"Please leave, Amy," I sniffled, feeling a new batch of tears coming. She could tell how upset I was and left. I collapsed onto the bed and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning, my body was enveloped in pleasant warmth. I tried to get up but something was holding me down by my waist. I looked down and noticed it was an arm. I looked at the body next to me and realized it was Alek. He started to stir and fluttered his eyes open. I barely heard him mumble, "We need to talk," and I couldn't agree more.

"Yeah, we do." We both sat up straight.

"There is _nothing _going on between me and that girl. She was having a lot of trouble in history and since that's my best subject, she asked me for help and I said yes. Mainly because Mr. Stanton sad he would give me some extra credit. I _love _you, Chloe. I would _never _do _any_thing like that to you." I could see in his eyes that he was being truthful.

"I believe you." I leaned forward and gave him a light kiss. "_And_," that got his attention. "I love you, too." He grinned and attacked my lips.

When we pulled away, I said, "I never want to fight again, because when we fight, it turns into a war."

"I don't want to fight either," he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. "There's no reason for it, _Baby_." I could tell he loved calling me that again. I'm just glad everything is alright with us again.

_I guess you better go and get your armor  
>I never meant to start a war (start a war)<br>You know I never wanna hurt you  
>Don't even know what we're fighting for<br>(fighting, fighting for)  
><em>

"You know I never meant to start a fight with you, Chlo," he said staring in my eyes. I can't believe I was mad at him for tutoring some _human_.

"Me neither. I guess you better get your armor now that we're together again." He chuckled at that and agreed. "I never want to hurt you. When we fight, I don't even understand the reasons why we fight.

_Why does love always feel like ...  
>a battlefield (battlefield)<br>a battlefield (battlefield)  
>a battlefield (battlefield)<br>__[repeat]___

_I guess you better go and get your armor  
>(get your armor)<br>Get your armor (get your armor)  
>I guess you better go and get your armor<br>(get your armor)  
>Get your armor (get your armor)<br>_

"Baby, I _always _have my armor ready when I'm with you. Whether we are together or not," Alek said. "But I prefer us being together," he added quickly.

I lightly giggled and continued to kiss him. "I love you, Alek," I whispered in between kisses.

"I love you, too, Chloe." And with that, we continued kissing there, sitting on his bed.

___[Slowly fade]__  
>Why does love always feel like<br>(whooaa ooow)  
>Why does love always feel like<br>(whooaa ooow)  
>A battlefield, a battlefield..<em>

_[(whooaa ooow) throughout to end]__  
>I never meant to start a war<br>Don't even know what we're fighting for  
>I never meant to start a war<br>Don't even know what we're fighting for  
>(whooaa ooow)<br>__[fade out]_

_**You know what to do: VOTE FOR WHAT YOU WANT NEXT!**_

_**You Belong With Me—Taylor Swift**_

_**I'm In Here—Sia**_

_**My Last Breath—Evanescence **_

_**Also, please vote for my story, Meet the Beast for Cutest in the Chalek Awards, hosted by alistarzz!**_

_**VOTE AND REVIEW!**_


	8. You Belong With Me

_**Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers: Twilighternproud, DreamersNight, Ally babyy3, TeamAlekFan24, jaderaven15, darkdoll25, Alanna-Banana1987, vampchick09, and Lil5weetie.**_

_**This song was originally requested by vampchick09.**_

_**Chapter 8: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>She doesn't get your humor like I do  
><em>

I was sitting in Valentina's penthouse with Alek. He was trying to calm down his girlfriend, Mimi. Alek is my best friend, besides Amy and Paul. These days, I've been hanging out with him more than them though. He is definitely my closest friend at the moment. Alek and I were laughing about a perverted joke he made, but being the bitter girl she is, Mimi didn't find it amusing. She wouldn't stop yelling at him. She needs to understand that Alek is a _guy_. She just doesn't get his humor like I do. Okay, yes, I have a huge crush on Alek, not that he will ever know this…

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do  
><em>

I was sitting right next to him, and thankful to my sensitive hearing, I could hear her shrill voice squeaking at Alek to stop being offensive to women. I rolled my eyes, knowing that nothing was going to change. He hung up the phone with an exasperated sigh. Alek and I have always had a special playlist on our iPods that expressed our backgrounds. I know his whole story. His parents were killed in an ambush with the Order. My parents were lost the same way. We were both adopted by humans. The music that we play is the type that Mimi hates. I played the music as loud as it could go, knowing fully well that it would make Alek feel better. Mimi doesn't know his story like I do.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<br>_

She is a slutty girl with short skirts. I know that she has cheated on Alek, but when I tell him, he refuses to accept the possibility that it might be true. I just wear baggy t-shirts. It's no wonder Alek doesn't like me like that. I sit on the bleachers watching his basketball games while she is on the court, cheering him on as head cheerleader. Of course they're dating, he's captain of the basketball team, and she is the cheer captain. They just _belong_ together. It's like the rules of high school. I stare at him as his muscles flex as he slam dunks. I dream about him wrapping those muscular arms around me and telling me he loves me. The final buzzer went off and awakened me from my daydream. I looked up to see that everyone was cheering for Alek's final shot. I see him scoop Mimi into his arms and kiss her, but I see that he is a bit hesitant towards it. When will he realize he belong with me?

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<em>

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
>Hey isn't this easy?<br>_

_I _am the one that understands him. _I _am the one who has been here all along. Mimi only started dating him because she knows that I like him. Now, she is continuing it because she is so desperate for attention. Mimi may be Mai, but she doesn't know Alek like I do.

After training, Alek and I started walking home to Valentina's apartment. He was wearing black worn out jeans that hung around his hips. He had on a tight shirt, showing off his muscles as usual. I was—like always—weak in the knees.

"This is how it should always be."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

"Us. Like the best friends we _should _be. It just feels like you spend a _lot _more time with Mimi than you do with me. I just miss you, Alek."

He put his arm around me like always and said, "Me too, Chloe. Even though I am dating Mimi doesn't mean you're not my number one girl still." I felt my heart leap at those words. "Pals before gals, right?" Okay, _that _hurt, but I didn't say anything, I just squeezed his waist tighter.

We stopped walking when we came across the bench we always pass. We sat down and started laughing about our day at school. Amy kept screaming about the cheerleaders making fun of a kid we don't know the name of. Aw, our sweet, caring friend…

It was so easy talking to Alek. I always felt as if I could tell him anything.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine I know you better than that  
>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?<br>_

It seems that whenever Alek and I are with each other, he has a _true_ smile spread across his features. Whenever he is with Mimi, I don't see it. She broke _my _Alek.

He seemed even more down tonight. "Are you alright, Alek?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"C'mon, Alek, I know you better than that."

"I broke up with Mimi."

"But I thought you liked her?" I said, but it sounded a lot more like a question.

"Look, Chloe, I think it's great how much you care but I really don't want to talk about this right now." I nodded in understanding and walked through the front door of my house.

My mom was standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Were you out with Alek?"

I sighed, saying, "Yes. He broke up with Mimi and won't tell me why."

I remember asking him why he was with a girl like that and he simply said, "Popularity. Plus, she can be nice when she wants to be."

The part that mainly stuck out to me was the popularity part. The nice part seemed a bit hesitant.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
><em>

The next day, she came strutting through the hallways while I was at my locker. I was talking to Alek when I heard her heels clacking closer and closer to us. She stepped right between us, smirked at me smugly and turned towards Alek. She started kissing him fiercely. I couldn't take it, I _ran_. I ran as far as I could.

Why would Alek choose me anyway? She wears short skirts and high heels that make her look hot and appealing to guys. I wear t-shirts and sneakers that make me look like a bum and _un_appealing to guys, especially Alek. I keep dreaming about the day where Alek will scoop me into his strong, _handsome_ arms and tell me he loves me. She's the cheer _captain_. I'm just a geek on the bleachers. When will he see that _I_ am the one he has been looking for…_Not _Mimi?

I understand him. I want to be with him, but I know that will never happen because he loves Mimi. But I've been with him through _everything_. She hasn't. he belongs with me. We just _work_.

_Standing by, waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<em>

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry<br>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.<br>_

I was standing at his apartment door, pacing, trying to figure out what to say. Every time I think I know what to say, I stop at the door race my fist, decide against it and turn away, continuing my pacing. I used my Mai hearing in enough time to hear Alek coming to the door. He opens it and casts me a questioning look. He motions me to go inside. I shake my head, telling him it'll be quick and say, "Alek, I like you. I mean I really _really _like you. And I know you're back with Mimi after what happened today but I just felt that I had to tell you. She's only going out with you because she knows that I love you. Oh, crap, I just said I love you didn't I?" I was rambling now. "Well, I know you don't feel the same so I just wanted to that you belong with me and I belong with you and I just made a fool of myself so I'm going to leave now." With that said—rambled—I bolted from the apartment building and ran all the way home. It was midnight now and my mom was asleep when I left and was still in bed when I got home.

I walked in my room to see Alek sitting on my bed. "How did you get here before."

"I _do _have a car. Chloe, we need to talk."

"Talk about what? I just humiliated myself in front of you and Valentina and Jasmine because I'm pretty sure they were eavesdropping on us. So really what _is _there to talk about?" I was pacing again.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and spoke softly. "Just tell me one thing. Why do you think we should be together?" his minty breath was blowing in my face, flowing with his seductive accent.

"I _know _you. I have _been _with you all this time. I _know _your story. I know about your parents, your unknown siblings, and all of your secrets. I know your favorite songs. I make you laugh when I _know _that you're about to cry. You do things like _this_. When I need to talk, you just _know _that all I need is to talk to _you_. Not Amy, not Paul, but _you_. I can be myself around you. I find myself constantly dreaming about you. I _love _you and I know that we are friends and that you're with Mimi, but I just _had _to say it."

"Chloe, I'm not back with Mimi. You left today before I could even push her off, which is exactly what I did. Now I am gong to tell you something that I've been meaning to. It's the reason why Mimi and I broke up before. She knew that I would tell you thin\s and so did I."

Now he was confusing me. "What is it, Alek?"

"We belong together."

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<em>

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me_

Next thing I knew, his lips collided with mine, fighting each other for dominance. We pulled away when we heard movement by my window. "I figured you would be here," the slut said menacingly towards Alek. He protectively wrapped an arm around my waist.

"What are you doing here, Mimi?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I want my boyfriend back," she said innocently.

"Too bad, you should've thought about that before. I'm in love with Chloe," he said, smiling down at me.

She growled and lunged towards me. Alek put a hand on her abdomen and shoved her away.

"I suggest you don't do that. Why don't you go back to the New York Pride and leave us alone. I hear Zane has a thing for you," he said glaring. She left in a huff and Alek turned towards me. "Now, where were we?" He started leaning in for another kiss when I put my hand in front of his face. He looked at me in panic when he saw that he was rejected.

"Sorry I don't kiss guys I don't _date_," I said with a smug, confident look.

He sighed, holding my hands in his. He kissed my knuckles and asked, "Will you, Chloe King, the girl I have loved for _three _years, be my girlfriend?"

"Wait, _three years_?"

"Yes, I said I'm in love with you, and I meant it. So will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with puppy dog—kitty cat—eyes.

"Of course, I love you, Alek. And you _belong_ with me," I said, pecking him lightly on the lips.

"I love you, too, Chloe. And you belong with me." With this being said, he picked me up, spinning me around, with our lips still attached.

Ah…the guy I love is _finally _mine. Forever.

_**This was very fluffy Chalek. So anyway you should vote for my story, Meet the Beast, for cutest in the Chalek Awards, hosted by alistarzz.**_

_**So here are the remaining stories for this fic…**_

_**I'm in Here—Sia**_

_**My Last Breath—Evanescence**_

_**VOTE AND REVIEW! ! !**_


	9. My Last Breath

_**Alright, I have these two chapters planned out based on your votes…**_

_**This chapter will be My Last Breath and the next one will be I'm In Here…**_

_**This means I am open to requests now :D**_

_**Once again, I will like to thank everyone who reviewed…They are: darkdoll25, vampchick09, gator19, Ally babyy3, DreamersNight, Lil5weetie, Twhardlover4, and Alanna-Banana1987. Again, there were more but they were put down as Anonymous, without any name…but thank you to those reviewers as well…**_

_**This song was originally requested by XxXCobaltGirlXxX.**_

_**Chapter 9: My Last Breath by Evanescence**_

**Chloe POV**

"Alek, I _have _to do this."

"No, I won't let you," he said with that accent that made me fall in love. "I have lost you eight times. If I lose you this time, it'll be forever. And what about little Jazz? She needs her mother around."

Alek and I are now in our mid-twenties, married and with a child we named after her aunt that was killed when I was sixteen. "Alek, it's in the prophecies, I have to do this. The prophecy says that on our final fight with the Order, the Uniter, that's me, must sacrifice one of their lives for their loved ones. I have to do this for you and Jazz. And I am sure Valentina and Jasmine would be proud if they were here. I love you, Alek, but this is my destiny. _This _will bring peace between the Mai and humans."

"I don't want peace if it means losing you. I swore my _life _to protect you the day you turned sixteen. I swore myself to Valentina for you and I _refuse _to let her down."

"Alek, I need you to take care of the beautiful daughter we have. The Order isn't going to be satisfied until I'm dead. It won't mean anything to them if you die. If you go, _Jazz _will be in trouble, and I could never let that happen."

We heard someone barge into our house.

"Quick, hide Jazz, I don't want them to see her, she is the future Uniter. That is also in the prophecies, so hurry." He scooped our little four year old into his arms and put her in the closet, telling her to be quiet. We trained our child for this situation. She was incredibly smart and knew that after tonight, she would never see her mother again.

The Order knows this is my last life, considering they got rid of the other eight. They ran into our bedroom, stabbed me, and before Alek could even process this situation, they ran so he wouldn't kill them. I started to feel faint. When I die, it'll be from blood loss, not because of where I was stabbed. He didn't puncture anything _important _per se.

I felt myself drop to the ground.

_Hold on to me love_  
><em>you know I can't stay long<em>  
><em>all I wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"<em>  
><em>can you hear me?<em>  
><em>Can you feel me in your arms?<em>

Everything around me was spinning and was blurry. I saw Jazz cautiously come out of the closet. She kneeled next to me, as did Alek. He shifted me slightly so I was in his lap. "Hold on to me, Alek," I said weakly.

"Forever and always, love."

"Goodbye, Mama. I love you," my daughter said. It seemed as if she didn't know what else to say.

"I love you, too, baby girl." She slightly smiled. She loved it when I called her that. "Alek, you know I can't stay long. I love you, and I know you are not afraid of anything, but I need you take care of the child who will follow in my footsteps. Jazz didn't know about being the future Uniter so I just glanced at her and he understood. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes, love, loud and clear." I could tell this was going to be a rather slow death. Each death is slower and more painful than the last for the Uniter, and I could definitely feel that.

_[Chorus:] _  
><em>holding my last breath<em>  
><em>safe inside myself<em>  
><em>are all my thoughts of you<em>  
><em>sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight<em>

I could tell my last breath was coming so I would hold each breath as long as I could, attempting to make the sweet air in my lungs last. I know that I will be safe with Bassett.

"I will never stop thinking about you, Darling." I slightly smiled. That was my favorite nickname because of the accent. I felt myself getting lighter and lighter.

_I'll miss the winter_  
><em>a world of fragile things<em>  
><em>look for me in the white forest<em>  
><em>hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)<em>  
><em>I know you hear me<em>  
><em>I can taste it in your tears<em>

One thing I will miss is the winter. I loved playing with Jazz in the snow. I loved defending her from snowballs her handsome father threw at her. When Jazz was taking a nap last winter, I went out into the beautiful snow. Alek would chase me around our yard. When he caught up to me, he would crush his lips to mine. We would passionately kissed until Jazz woke up from her nap.

I could see light surrounding me. I saw a lion figure coming towards me. It was Bassett. "Hello, Uniter."

"I'm not the Uniter anymore, I am dead. My daughter is the new Uniter when she turns sixteen."

"That's very true."

"I hope Alek moves on eventually," I said hopelessly.

"He won't. It is impossible for Mai to move on once they found their soul mates. This is why I will send you back if, and only if, he kisses you on the lips. I guess you can call it a fairytale ending," she said wisely.

"Knowing Alek, he just might once he hears my heart stop beating."

"If you go back, you will still be Mai, but with four lives." I looked at her curiously. That's a random number. Why _four_? She sensed my curiosity and explained. "Each life resembles someone important in your life that has passed away. Valentina and Jasmine passed away while protecting you. Your mother, Meredith, passed away, not knowing what you are. Brian died because of your kiss. I have these four people here now, but your visit must be quick." She looked over the edge of the clouds where you could see Alek and Jazz kneeling next to my dead body. Alek cried even harder and slid my eyes shut. He pressed his lips to mine. I could feel pressure applied to my lips and I could taste the salt from his tears mixed with mine. "Now speak your last words to your passed loved ones."

My mom stepped up first. "Your goddess explained everything to me. How come you never told me?"

"People told me not to. Alek's parents left him when he was transforming and I guess everyone made me paranoid that the same would happen to me, just because I was a cat freak," I heard the Mai in the clouds growl and quickly added, "to humans." They all sighed and continued to listen to us.

"Honey, I wouldn't have left you. Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"It was implied." She lightly chuckled and hugged me. She faded into the light as Jasmine stepped forward.

She hugged me tightly and said, "You were my best friend, Chloe. Remember that I am still one of your protectors, no matter what. Oh, and I'm really happy for you and Alek. And thank you for naming your daughter after me."

That made me smile. "Of course, you were one of the most people in my life. You still are."

She smiled and waited at the exit for her mother. Valentina stepped forward and gave me a tight squeeze. "I am very proud of you, Uniter. You made sacrifices in all the right places and at the right times. I see why you married Alek and vice versa. You are both strong fighters and I can tell your daughter's future is going to be very bright also. Congratulations, Chloe." She hugged me one last time before returning to her daughter. They waved goodbye to me as the walked into the light.

Now I have to deal with Brian. "Chloe," he said, sounding relieved. He reached forward to hug me but I pushed him away. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me again?"

"No. You tried so damn hard to make sure Alek couldn't have me, that you drove me straight to him. I don't regret kissing you, Brian," I said firmly.

"You don't?" he asked happily.

"No, because of the results that came from it. Your dad is in charge of the people trying to kill me. They succeeded tonight. I'm just lucky Bassett is sending me back to my loving husband and sweet daughter."

"That should be _me _you married! That should be _my _daughter down there!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Excuse me? You were human Brian! And I never even loved you! It was _always _Alek," I said in a threatening tone. "Bassett, can I go back please.?"

"Yes, my dear." She bowed her head in respect.

_[Chorus] _

_Closing your eyes to disappear,_  
><em>you pray your dreams will leave you here;<em>  
><em>But still you wake and know the truth,<em>  
><em>No one is there...<em>

I closed my eyes and felt myself disappear from the magical land that belonged to Bassett. In a way, I wished I could stay here, pain free.

I woke up on my bedroom floor and no one was there. Did my family just leave my body here? "Alek? Jazz? Is anybody here?" I called out looking around. I heard a child's—who I assumed to be little Jasmine—scream from the bathroom. I ran into the small room to see Alek lying on the floor, covered in his own blood. I let out my own ear piercing scream.

Jazz jumped about a foot in the air, turned around, saw me, wrapped her arms around my legs, and yelled, "Mommy! You're alive!"

"Honey, what happened to Daddy?" I asked frantically, picking her up.

"He said he couldn't stand being without you. He went to the bathroom after kissing you then it felt like he was in here too long so I came in and saw him like this." I was thankful she was so smart that she could recall everything that happened.

He was lying on his back with a bloody knife in his open hand. He had slit his own throat because of my death. Tears were flooding down my cheeks. The same was happening to Jazz. I knelt down next to him after setting my daughter back on her feet. I took the knife from his hand and put it on the bathroom counter.

"He said that Bassett might return him someday. Mommy, how are you alive? Daddy told me you had no more lives."

"Bassett returned me. She said that if Alek kissed me I would wake up." By the look on Jazz's face, I could tell she had the same idea as me.

I slowly bent my head down and gently pressed my lips onto his. When I pulled away, I said, "I love you, Alek. Please don't leave me." My tears were falling on his face.

I saw the cut on his throat starting to heal. Was he coming back? His eyes fluttered open. "Does this mean we have to get married again?" I heard him whisper. I had a slight smile on my face.

"And why would we do that?"

"Well our vows _did _say ''til death do us part,'" he said smugly.

"_Never _kill yourself again," I said sternly.

"Why would I not? I have six lives left."

"_Six?_ I only have four."

"Yea, well, I lost both of my parents, my brother, my twin sister, Valentina, and Jasmine. That equals six," he said with that beautiful smirk on his face.

I sighed dreamily and said, "Man, I thought I'd never see that smug look again."

"I love you, Chlo." He propped himself up on is elbows and reached up to kiss me. We kept deepening the kiss until we heard a shrill little voice squeal.

"Mommy! Daddy! That's gross!"

"Just wait until you find _your _soul mate, Sweetheart," Alek said, using her favorite nickname.

She rolled her eyes and stalked off to her bedroom for bed. "I'll go tuck her in, Honey," I said, letting him rest. I helped him to our bed and went to Jazz's room. "Are you okay, Sweetie?"

"Yeah, but can you promise me something, Mommy?"

"Anything."

"Don't leave me again," she asked with puppy eyes.

"Never." She smiled and almost crushed one of my lives out of me.

_Say goodnight,_  
><em>don't be afraid,<em>  
><em>calling me, calling me as you fade to black.<em>

"Goodnight, Mommy."

"Goodnight, Cutie. I love you."

"Implied," she sweetly. After my mom passed, Alek and I picked up on the whole "implied love" thing. Over the years, I'm sure she picked it up also.

_(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath_  
><em>(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself<em>  
><em>(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you?<em>  
><em>Sweet ruptured life, it ends here tonight<em>

_(Chorus)_

_(Holding my last breath)_

When I got back into mine and Alek's room, he was waiting for me on the bed. I lay down next to him. "Alek? What happened after I died?" I could tell he didn't want to talk about it but I _needed_ to know.

I curled up on his chest as he started to explain. "It's simple really. I wouldn't be able to live without you. I figured that if the Order didn't want us to be together _here_, then they wouldn't mind us being together with Bassett. I could have saved you, but I wasn't fast enough. I was holding _every_ breath up to my last. When I was with Bassett, I felt safe, but when she told me you weren't there, I felt destroyed that she might let you live and not me, leaving one without the other. My death was suicide, yours was murder. Every single thought I have had since I moved here from London has been focused on you, and _only _you."

"Well, the three of us will be together forever. You have six lives, I have four, and our daughter has nine. I'm just glad our lives don't end here."

"Me too, Baby," he said. "She will be the second best Uniter in the history of the Mai."

"_Second?_" I was a horrible Uniter. I died before I even knew what I was!

"Of course, you were being the best."

"Alek, I died before I knew anything about my life! It's weird not being Uniter anymore, but I guess I can manage. At least she will have Mai parents to go through her transformation with, unlike us."

"True. Look at that, we are already spoiling."

"By just being her parents?"

"Yeah, it's more than we had!" I giggled and rolled on top of him, kissing him on the lips fiercely. He started kissing down my neck. He hit the soft spot he has been hitting since we were sixteen eight years ago. I started giggling uncontrollably because of that soft spot. That night, I was glad Jasmine's room was soundproof.

_**Okay, I know that a lot of you wanted this to be more tragic…but this isn't a tragic series…it is positive ways of Chalek being together…**_

_**IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFFY! ! ! ! ! OVERLY FLUFFY! ! ! ! !**_

_**The next one shot will be I'm In Here by Sia…**_

_**I AM NOW ACCEPTING ANY SONG REQUESTS!**_

_**REVIEW AND REQUEST! ! ! ! !**_

_**~Sara**_

_**P.S. please vote for my story "Meet the Beast" as Cutest Chalek Fic in the Chalek Awards, hosted by alistarzz. :D THANK YOU!**_


	10. I'm In Here

_**AAAAHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! No more requests! I got about 50 of them! And I will try to take it 10 at a time…**_

_**And I have 105 reviews! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

_**Thank you to gator19, Alanna-Banana1987, DreamersNight, Lil5weetie, Ashley, vampchick09, cutiepiej917, Soccerstar1018, jaderaven15, AutumnSunLight, Analise, Nikki, mysterygirl97 **_(who sent in _way _too many song requests—22 to be exact)_**, rjt0401090, A, R, C, and nn for reviewing chapter/story 9.**_

_**This song was originally requested by Drizzle Orton.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10- I'm In Here by Sia<strong>_

"Chloe, you and Alek are soul mates." I stared at jasmine in shock and spit my coke across her kitchen island.

"Jazz, you're kidding me, right?"

"Sorry, but I saw a natural tattoo—sort of a birthmark that comes later in life—on the side of his neck in the shape of Bastet. That only happens to the lover of the Uniter. You guys are meant to be. Turn around. Let me see your neck. You should have an identical mark." I turned so my back was to her. She lifted my hair out of the way and said, "Yep. There it is. The mark of Bastet. You guys are destined for each other." **(A/N the Chalek kisses never happened in this…)**

"I'm sorry, Jasmine, I just don't like him like that," I lied.

"I can tell you're lying, Chloe."

"Whatever, think what you want, I have to get home before my mom freaks." I walked towards the door and bumped into Alek in the doorway. I looked at his perfect face, getting lost in his beautiful hazel eyes. He gave me a dreamy smirk.

"Hey, Chloe, what's up?" he asked in that sexy accent.

"Nothing much, I was just hanging out with Jasmine a little, and now I am going home before I am grounded for life," I rambled before rushing towards the door again.

I felt something warm grasp my arm. It was Alek. "At least let me drive you home," he insisted. I looked him over and noticed that he was all sweaty. He just came out of basketball practice.

"Thanks, but something tells me you need to shower." Red filled his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'll go do that. Remember I will be on your roof tonight." He leaned over to place a gentle kiss on my cheek. I felt blood rush to my face under his lips. He pulled away, also blushing. He gave me that damn smirk again and I felt my knees buckle as he walked away.

Once he was out of earshot—even for Mai—Jasmine spoke up. "Yeah, you don't like him at _all_," she said sarcastically, smirking at me.

"Shut up," I muttered on my way out the door.

I was walking down the streets when it felt like someone—who wasn't Mai—was watching me. I turned my head a little and saw the reflection of a hooded figure walking behind me in a puddle on the side of the street. I turned my head even more to see another figure with a hood across the street. I started running as fast as I could.

Before I knew it, I was cornered in an abandoned alley by the two hooded—I'm guessing—assassins. One delivered a blow to my stomach as the other picked me up by the neck. I could feel all the air escaping my lungs. A nail was crushing the mark Jasmine found on my neck earlier. I could feel the symbol burning. I kicked the one who was strangling me in the stomach. He fell to the ground, releasing me. As he fell, his head slammed to the concrete, knocking him unconscious. I punched the other one in the face and kicked him in the stomach. He flew into a brick wall, also falling unconscious.

A tall figure shadowed over me. That's when it all went black…

_I'm in here._  
><em>Can anybody see me?<em>  
><em>Can anybody help?<em>

I woke up and I was chained to a chair. There were large windows on the opposite side of the large room. Sunlight was flowing through them. The big clock on the wall chimed for noon. Oh, crap, my mom is going to kill me—that is if these guys dot beat her to it.

I'm in here, wherever "here" is. People I never saw before walked in, but they acted as if they couldn't see me. I kept praying in my head for someone to help me, but no help came…

_I'm in here,_  
><em>A prisoner of history.<em>  
><em>Can anybody help?<em>

I still don't know where I am. I am just a prisoner, trapped because of a war that is history. I need help badly.

Can anybody help me?

_Can you hear my call? Are you coming to get me now?_  
><em>I've been waiting for you to come rescue me<em>  
><em>I need you to hold all of the sadness I can not…<em>  
><em>Live with inside of me<em>

I think Jasmine mentioned to me once that soul mates can communicate through the mind, no matter where they are in the world.

I thought as hard as I could; practically screaming with my mind, praying Alek could hear me. I'm not in denial anymore. I felt a rush of relief when Jazz told me; he and I were meant to be. I have loved him for over two years now.

Is he coming to save me now? All I am waiting for is him to come rescue me. I feel an empty pit of sadness without him by my side. Somehow I can still feel him with me within me.

* * *

><p><em>I'm in here.<em>  
><em>I'm trying to tell you something.<em>  
><em>Can anybody help?<em>

It feels as if someone is trying to speak to me; to tell me something. I hope to Bastet it was Chloe. I've known since the day she transformed that we were meant to be.

I need someone to help me understand all of this…

_I'm in here._  
><em>I'm calling out but you can't hear.<em>  
><em>Can anybody help?<em>

I keep trying to talk to her but it doesn't seem like she can hear me. I can tell she needs help, but how am I supposed to help my Chloe if I don't even know where she is?

"Jasmine, how am I supposed to use this bond to find Chloe?"

"Just picture your favorite traits about her. Think about all the happy memories you shared, and that should lead you straight to her."

_Can you hear my call? Are you coming to get me now?_  
><em>I've been waiting for you to come rescue me.<em>  
><em>I need you to hold, all of the sadness I can not…<em>  
><em>Live with inside of me.<em>

I focused as hard as I could and saw her in a huge room with giant windows. Through the windows, I saw the Golden Gate Bridge. I could tell she has been waiting a while for help. Someone with a hood pulled over their head kept beating her with a whip—it shattered my heart into a million pieces seeing how easy it was for this person to abuse her. I could sense that she still had eight lives left in her.

This bond made it feel as if I was holding all of her sadness. This was a feeling I could not stand one bit.

I started running to the Golden Gate Bridge so I could find that building my love is being held captive in.

_I'm crying out._  
><em>I'm backing down.<em>  
><em>I am feeling it all.<em>  
><em>Stuck inside these walls, tell me there is hope for me.<em>  
><em>Is anybody out there listening?<em>

* * *

><p>Tears wouldn't stop flowing from my eyes. I backed down a long time ago. I watch as the whip makes contact with my skin once again. I feel all the pain once again.<p>

I feel trapped in these walls, in more than one sense. It feels as if I will never be free again. I keep praying that Bastet will give me more hope, but I don't feel it coming anytime soon. Are Alek or Bastet even listening to my pleas?

_Can you hear my call? Are you coming to get me now?_  
><em>I've been waiting for you to come rescue me.<em>  
><em>I need you to hold, all of the sadness I can not…<em>  
><em>Live with inside of me<em>

_Can you hear my call? Are you coming to get me now?_  
><em>I've been waiting for you to come rescue me.<em>  
><em>I need you to hold, all of the sadness I can not…<em>  
><em>Live with inside of me.<em>

The doors are kicked open and I see my soul mate emerge through the doorway. He kicked some major ass. Pretty soon, all of the assassins around me were dead…

He freed me from the binding ropes, the bruises already healed from my Mai blood. I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked my blonde hair slowly, comforting me. "You heard me," I whispered.

"I know, I'm surprised myself," he said with a chuckle. I lightly giggled at my love.

"I can't believe you came to get me. I was praying, and waiting, for your rescue. I just needed to know what it felt like to be in your arms again, taking away any sadness," I said while blushing furiously.

"I'll always be there for you, Kitten. I love you." My heart nearly exploded from hearing those words.

"I love you, too, C. B." I giggled. He slammed his lips onto mine, making me melt on the inside and out..

I lost a life tonight, but Alek doesn't need to know that yet…

We left the huge building I was trapped in just minutes ago, ready to face the wrath of my mother.

_I'm in here._  
><em>Can anybody hear me?<em>  
><em>Can anybody help?<em>

It's amazing how me being in here—with no communication or help—brought Alek and I together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !<strong>_

_**I am not very proud of this one but I tried…**_

**_Here are the 10 songs I want you guys to vote on…(Please do _not _vote on a song you submitted…if you do, it won't count in the voting…so please vote for someone else's songs…)(if there is not an author in parenthesis, then it was an anonymous reviewer…)_**

**_~Better than Revenge- Taylor Swift (_mysterygirl97_)_**

**_~Whole Again- Play (_DreamersNight_)_**

**_~Kiss the Girl- The Little Mermaid/Ashley Tisdale (_mysterygirl97_)_**

**_~Next to You- Chris Brown (_jaderaven15_)_**

**_~Right Kind of Wrong- LeAnn Rimes (_mysterygirl97_)_**

**_~Finally Falling- Victoria Justice & Avan Jogia (_cutiepiej917_)_**

**_~Count on Me- Bruno Mars (_C_)_**

**_~ Here- Rascal Flatts (_mysterygirl97_)_**

**_~You Found Me- Kelly Clarkson (_jaderaven15_)_**

_**~Broken Arrow- Pixie Lott**_

_**(Sorry if some names are spelled wrong…or if they didn't show up…)**_

_**(Also, please only vote for ONE song… if you vote for more, I will only count the first one you wrote down…)**_

_**REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

**_~Sara (_iWant9Lives2Live_)_**


	11. Kiss the Girl

_**Sorry it took me awhile but hardly anyone voted last time so.**_

_**Thank you to rjt040190, A, gator19, Twihardlover4, Alanna-Banana1987, vampchick09, and ThisIsMe.1758 for reviewing the previous chapter. Sorry if I forgot anyone…**_

_**This song was originally requested by mysterygirl97**_

_**Chapter 11- Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale**_

"Um, Chloe, there's something I need to ask you," I started nervously.

"Sure, Alek, what is it?" We were sitting on the branch outside her window. She was gazing at me with her deep blue eyes. I had the sudden urge to kiss her but restrained.

Tonight was the night I was going to ask her out, but that wasn't going too well. I'm just too nervous…

"Um, do you, um want to, um…" Fail.

_There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<br>And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl  
><em>

She just giggled and moved to the branch across from us so we could look at each other easier.

I took in her features; her gorgeous hair, her shining oceanic eyes, her flawless porcelain skin. She was perfect. She didn't seem to have a lot to say tonight.

I'm not exactly sure, but there is something about her that makes me want to kiss her senseless. I am dying to kiss her. I am dying to try having a relationship with this beautiful girl, the Uniter or our race.

_Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<br>It's possible she wants you, too  
>There is one way to ask her<br>It don't take a word  
>Not a single word<br>Go on and kiss the girl_

Goddess, I want her so bad. Is it possible she feels the same way? I can think of two ways to find out.

I could ask her out or kiss her. I really like that second option though. I wouldn't have to say anything. I could just kiss her. But the question is, do I have the guts?_  
><em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
>Sing with me now<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>My, oh, my<br>Look at the boy too shy  
>He ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Ain't that sad<br>Ain't it shame, too bad  
>You gonna miss the girl<br>_

Is he too shy? Is he going to kiss me? I wish he would. He's gorgeous, and amazing, and sweet, and smart. Oh, and I just love that six-pack and British accent.

Isn't it a shame that neither of us have the guts to make the first mood? It's sad really.

If I don't make my move soon, I might just lose her, and damn, if I do, I'll miss her like hell.

_Now's your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better<br>She don't say a word  
>And she won't say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl  
><em>

Now is the perfect moment. Her mom isn't home and we're all alone. I have to do this soon, it's the best time. She still hasn't said a word, and she wasn't showing any signs that she was going to anytime soon. Damn, I need to kiss her, but I can't make my body move. I am frozen in place…

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Float along<br>Listen to the song  
>The song say kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Music play<br>Do what the music say  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>_

The mood is perfect, what is there to be scared of? I've been hiding my kissing urges from her for the longest time. I slightly leaned into her but when I moved a centimeter, I moved back. I could hear her music playing from Chloe's room. It was Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale. Chloe tuned into the music also and blushed a deep shade of red. Damn I want to kiss her, but does _she _want to kiss _me_?

_You've got to kiss the girl  
>Why don't you kiss the girl<br>You gotta kiss the girl  
>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

With a sudden burst of confidence, I grabbed her face and crashed my lips to hers. I felt her start to kiss back. After a couple minutes, I slowly pulled away and widened my eyes in shock once I realized what I just did. I looked into those innocent blue eyes and jumped down from the tree. I ran down the street, still stunned by what I just did. I just kissed the girl I am in love with. What is wrong with me? It's not like she likes me back or anything.

I heard fast footsteps coming towards me. I was sitting on the curb by now. The sun was just starting to set by now.

"Alek, what was that?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"For what? Kissing me or running away?"

"Both," I mumbled.

"Well, you _should _be sorry for running, but why are you sorry for kissing me? Did you not like it?"

"No, I loved it and that's the problem. I fell in love with a girl that doesn't love me back," I said, completely crestfallen.

"You love me?" she asked, clearly shocked.

I just nodded. She sat next to me and out of the corner of my eye; I saw her breathtaking smile light up her face. She turned to me slightly and grasped my face in her warm hands and pulled my face to hers, our lips meeting for the second time that night. When we pulled away, she rested her forehead on mine and said, "I love you, too." She kissed me again and again and again, until I couldn't breathe and even then, I didn't want to stop.

I picked her up by her waist and spun her around the sidewalk. We walked back to her house hand in hand, to see that her mother's car was in the driveway. I walked her up to the front steps, held her hands in mine and kissed her gently on the lips. She slightly deepened the kiss, making it very heated. I was pulling her closer by the waist as she tugged on my hair, making me moan. We were interrupted by a slight cough at the door.

Crap.

"Hi, Miss King, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Alek, except for the fact that when I come home, one of the first things I see is you making out with my daughter." She had a stern look on her face as Chloe and I flushed a deep crimson color.

"Sorry about that, I'll just go home now." I started to turn around to go home when Miss King stopped me.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, Alek?"

"I would love to Miss King, but unfortunately, my aunt made me promise I would be home for dinner," I said, winking at Chloe, knowing very well that I will not be going home tonight. I kissed her on the forehead and said, "I love you Chloe. I'll see you tomorrow." I winked at her again, knowing that in about two minutes, I would be waiting for her in her room.

Ten minutes later, Chloe and I were sitting on her bed, holding hands. She said, "I have wanted to kiss you for over two years. I love you, Alek."

"Same here. I love you, Chloe." I kissed her over and over and over that night, hiding whenever Meredith decided to check on her beautiful daughter. I can't believe I was ever scared of kissing this girl, we are _perfect _for each other.

_**Okay so I wasn't really proud of this but please review anyway **_

_**PLEASE VOTE:**_

_**~Better than Revenge- Taylor Swift**_

_**~Whole Again- Play**_

_**~Next to You- Chris Brown**_

_**~Right Kind of Wrong- LeAnn Rimes**_

_**~Finally Falling- Victoria Justice & Avan Jogia**_

_**~Count on Me- Bruno Mars**_

_**~Here- Rascal Flatts**_

_**~You Found Me- Kelly Clarkson**_

_**~Broken Arrow- Pixie Lott**_

_**PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

_**~Sara**_


	12. Better Than Revenge

_**Okay, now I know I haven't updated since January, but I have 5 multichaps including this one…and I probably won't get around to a LOT of your requests but I will still post 10 at a time for you to vote…**_

_**Anyway, I would like to thank anon, DreamersNight, VannaMa'Kayla, A, mysterygirl97, gator19, Sarah, laughingsince98, panaricanchick, vampchick09, TwilightFreak28, rjt040190, fictiongirl212, and Alanna-Banana1987 for reviewing the previous chapter.**_

_**I know a lot of people ask for me to mix it up with these stories and make it a sad one, but I just can't. They are SUPPOSED to be extra fluffy…so if you don't like fluff, then don't read it.**_

_**Chapter 12—Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift**_

_**~20 Years in the Future~**_

_**Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did  
>Ha, (Time for a little revenge)<strong>_

Our children were growing up so fast… It seems like just yesterday I would yell at the twins to stand in the corner and "think about what they did" even though I knew they never did.

Now they were fifteen. They didn't know they were Mai, my husband and I thought it would be better if they lived a normal life before they transform. They are supposed to transform in a couple days. They have a younger brother who is nine. He is in bed now and something tells me that when he finds out he is Mai, he will be ecstatic. He is very smart for his age and he absolutely loves learning Greek and Egyptian mythology. His name is Jonathan Paul, named after my adoptive father that left when I was six and came back when I was eighteen, and my best friend.

"Mom, how come you never told the story of how you and Dad got together?" my daughter, Jasmine Valentina asked.

"A lot of your father's and mine secrets are in that story and it's going to take a long time to tell it because there is something you need to know before you hear it."

"Please, Mom. You and Dad are so happy together. We just wanted to know how it all began," my other daughter, identical to the other, Amy Meredith begged.

"I don't know…"

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. "Come on, Darling, I think they're old enough to know. It's going to happen to them soon enough…" my husband's alluring, and sadly convincing British accent persuaded me.

"Alek, are you sure?"

I felt him nod against my shoulder and kiss my neck, sending a shiver down my skin and making the twins' faces distort in disgust.

"Okay, first, we need to tell you that you're not human. Your father and I aren't human. We are what they call Mai. We are descendents of the ancient goddess, Bastet, the cat goddess. We have similar abilities to those of a cat. We have claws, we always land on our feet—except for one time, but I'll tell you about that later—we see in the dark, we have amazing reflexes, and one or _both _of you—maybe even neither of you—will have nine lives to live like I did." Once I was finished explaining, the girls' mouths were gaping open. Neither was saying anything so Alek started explaining why we named Jasmine what we did.

"Jasmine, you are named after two of the most important people who were in my life in my teenage years. They were also the strongest and bravest Mai I have ever come to know, besides your mother that is. Well, she's not exactly brave, more like very stubborn." With that comment, I elbowed him in the ribs making him wince. The girls giggled and started asking questions. Alek and I were hoping they wouldn't ask how we got together again.

"How were Valentina and Jasmine important?" Jasmine.

"How could we possibly have _nine _lives?" Amy.

"When are we going to transform?" Jasmine.

"Seriously, how did you guys get together?" Amy. That was the question I was trying to avoid.

"Fine, let's start from the beginning," I agreed as I felt Alek's arms tighten around me in remembrance of our beloved and awful memories. "But I have to tell you. This story involves love, action and of course, revenge."

**(A/N Let's say this starts in the summer like the song says. It mainly focuses on Chloe's feelings about Mimi. This is based on the song along with a LOT of random events that have nothing to do the song.)**__

_**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
>And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you can say sabotage<br>I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<br>**_

_I was being chased through the woods. The sun was beating down on me as I ran through the summer air. I knew that whoever was chasing me was ready to kill. I looked back on the last few months of school. _

_I had it all. I was going to start dating this guy, Brian. He was so cute, sweet, and smart. I was sixteen and he was nineteen I believe. I had him right where I wanted him but then a slut that went to his college stole him away from me. She pretended to be interested in all the things he was interested in like math and English. She deserved a round of applause for that performance._

_I could tell it was sabotage because she knew I liked him. When I started to like this kid at school, her sister tried to go after him. I guess I underestimated how strong she really was. She knew how much pain I was in when I saw her with them. I am now completely over Brian. _

_Changes have been happening to me lately, like how my nails are sharp to a point and grow an extra five inches. She doesn't know who she's stealing from._

_I kept running and running until I reached Coit Tower. I dashed up the spiral stairs, stumbling on my way up. I heard footsteps coming behind me. I looked over the edge of the tower seeing two hooded figures wearing all black. Before I knew it, I was pushed, plummeting to the concrete ground below me. I felt an intense pain engulf my body, my blood slowly seeping from my head. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Mimi, smirking down at me. She leant down to my ear and whispered menacingly, "Alek is mine, so stay away, you pathetic Uniter." _Alek…_Not long ago, Alek tried to kiss me in the hall but his cousin interrupted us. I wish he actually did it though. I've liked him for a while._

_When I woke up I made a break for the woods, hoping to escape the curious eyes of a gathering crowd. As I was racing through the woods, I was tackled to the ground. It was one of the hooded figures I saw earlier. On instinct, I pulled out my newly discovered claws. The person whipped their hood down to reveal Alek's cousin, Jasmine. "Chloe, don't!" I heard from around the corner. I looked over Jasmine's shoulder to see Alek himself. "We're here to help."_

_They pulled me off the ground and started running, pulling me by the arm. When we were a little bit of a distance away, Alek jumped onto the top of a near van and looked both ways saying, "I don't think we're being followed. We should probably keep going."_

"_I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers. What the hell are you?"_

"_You mean, what the hell are _we_? We are Mai," Alek said dramatically with his alluring accent._

"Mai_?" I asked skeptically. _

"_Offspring of the ancient goddess Bastet, the cat goddess, which is why you are going through all these changes," Jasmine further explained. "We need to start running. There assassins committed to our extinction. We need to go now before someone kills one of us."_

"_It's a little too late for that; I was just tossed off the top of Coit Tower."_

"_What happened?" Jasmine asked, her voice broken._

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, Whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>on the mattress, Whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<br>Won't make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind,<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha<strong>_

"_It felt like I broke every bone in my body," I said, tears welling up in my eyes._

"_Who did it?" Alek asked, laying a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Did you see their face?"_

_I yanked myself from his grasp. He gave me a look of shock and I said, "Yes, I did see their face, and just so you know, you're dating a murderer." With that said, I started running as fast as I could towards my house. When I walked through the door, I ran into my mom's awaiting arms. _

_She stroked my hair and asked, "What happened, Sweetie?"_

"_Nothing, Mom. It's just that this guy I really like has a girlfriend who keeps giving me a snooty attitude," I said, only giving half the story._

_She kissed my forehead and told me to go up to bed so I did as I was told. When I went up to my room, Alek was sitting on my bed. "You like me?" he asked._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" I asked ignoring his question._

"_I want to talk to you about Mimi."_

"_I don't want to talk about her. I never liked her; she was always a bitch. No offense."_

"_None taken. I'm not very fond of her either," he admitted._

"_She's not a saint; she's more like the devil. Trust me, Alek. She's not what you think, she's just acting. I guarantee you she's cheating on you. She probably just likes the sex."_

"_Well, of course she does. I liked…someone…but they're human. I tried to get over her by being friends with benefits with Mimi—because she's Mai—but I don't like her and she doesn't like me like that."_

"_What do you mean? Why can't you be with humans?" I asked him._

"_You can't be intimate with humans. Even something as simple as a kiss can cause paralysis or death." I know I had a shocked look on my face._

_After a few minutes of silence, I asked, "What's the Uniter?"_

_He froze. "Where did you hear that?"_

"_Mimi. When I was on the ground, bleeding, I was blacking out. But before I passed out I heard Mimi say, 'Alek is mine, so stay away, you pathetic Uniter.' I want to know what that is and how it involves me."_

"_The Uniter has nine lives to live, and nine lives to endure. They are supposed to be the savior of our race. Your job is to unite the races once and for all."_

"_How do you know it's me?" I asked._

"_You were pushed off one of the tallest buildings in the state and lived. You died, Chloe. This means you have eight lives left." I stared at him as if he had three heads._

"_Excuse me? No, I think you got the wrong girl. And if humans and Mai can't kiss, why did you try to kiss me in the hall a few weeks ago."_

"_I liked you and I was assuming you were Mai because of that shot you made with my basketball."_

He liked me? _"I think you should go now, Alek."_

"_Yes, I think you should," I heard a voice from the hallway._

_I turned around slowly, meeting my mother's icy glare._

"_Goodbye, Alek. And be sure to tell your slut she has no friends and she steals people who belong to someone else." He started to exit through the door, but froze when I said, "Oh, and make sure to tell her that there's _nothing _I do better than revenge." He sent one of his sexy smirks in my direction and proceeded to the door. Once he was out of the house, my mother turned to me._

"_Is that the boy you were talking about?" she asked with a knowing smile._

"_Umm, yeah, he is."_

"_He's cute, but just remember, he isn't allowed up here anymore." And with that, she left my room to get ready for bed.__****_

_**She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
>And, she thinks I'm psycho<br>cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
>Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know<br>or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
>Oh they didn't teach you that in prep <strong>__**school**__**  
>So it's up to me<br>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**_

"Mom! You never told us you were a badass when you were our age," Jasmine yelled.

"Yeah, and this Mimi girl, isn't she the woman who showed up for Dad's birthday a few years ago?" Amy asked.

"Yes, that was her. Apparently she didn't get the memo that your father is now married with three children." We were all sitting on the couch in the living room now. Alek has a strong arm wrapped securely around my shoulders._**  
><strong>_

"Oh, please, she looked at me like I was a trend that went out of style months ago."

"You could tell she wasn't love much by family though. Whenever she wasn't with you or making my life Hell, she was frowning. I sometimes felt bad for her." Alek gave me an odd look and I said, "But then she would make out with you, or be a bitch to me, and I got over it." He smiled, satisfied and kissed me on the lips.

"Ewww! ! !" the twins said together. Alek and I pulled away laughing.

I said, "Hey, you guys are going to have _your _soul mates at some point in your lives."

"Not if I have anything to do about it," Alek retorted.

"Honey, you know Mai can barely live without their soul mates. Just look at us. If it wasn't for you saving my ass so many times, I most likely wouldn't be alive right now." He kissed me again. My face went blank as I remembered the original conversation at hand. "I still remember her calling me psycho when I called her 'Meany Mimi'. It was the worst insult ever and immature but sophistication isn't defined as what you wear or the people you know; that's how she thought of it."

My eyes were welling with tears. Alek started rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. "Chloe, why are you taking all this hard now?" The girls gave me looks of pure sympathy. I reached towards the coffee table and grabbed today's newspaper. I handed it over to Alek.

"'Miriam 'Mimi' Johnson has been taken into intensive care after a horrible car accident on Third Street.' That's right around the corner…," he mumbled the last part to himself and continued with the article. "'A stander by, who pulled Johnson out of the flaming vehicle said her last words before she passed out were, 'I will kill Chloe, and make Alek mine.'" The girls and I had tears in our eyes upon hearing the ending. The article was longer but that was really the only important part. She has been in a coma since.

Alek cleared his throat, getting choked up as well. "She was on her way here to kill you, and was almost killed in the process," Alek said slowly, trying to comprehend it all.

"Girls, I think it's time for you to go to bed." They nodded in agreement and went upstairs. "I'll be up there soon."

I sat back down next to Alek and in not even a second, his lips were attacking mine. He pushed me down on the couch and started to attack my neck, hitting my sweet spot. I started to moan and gently pushed him off of me and sat up. "What's wrong? You never push me away. That's why we have three kids," he said smirking.

I leant up to whisper in his ear, "And why we have another on the way." He pulled away in shock, broke out in a grin and started kissing me roughly again. I wrapped my legs around his waist when our Mai hearing picked up squeals from the opposite side of our _very _large house. We heard footsteps rushing across upstairs, then they came stumbling down the stairs.

"You're pregnant? !" they squealed at the same time.

I nodded. "But how did you hear me?" Alek and I were still entangled in each other.

"First, gross," began Jasmine, pointing to our position.

"And second, I don't know how we heard you, but we heard you loud and clear," Amy finished. Jazz nodded in agreement.

I looked at Alek and said, "Do you think…?"

"But they still have another week. You and I both turned right on our sixteenth birthdays…"

"It would be a lot easier to talk to you if you weren't in this position," Jasmine pointed out.

We untangled ourselves and sat up on the couch with the kids keeping their distance. "We think you might have transformed a few days ahead of schedule."

"Okay, if we hear about that now, we'll _never _go to sleep. We want to hear more about how you and Dad got together."

"Fine, but what you need to know about Mimi was that she pushed people down to get where she wanted, like when she pushed me off the building. That's why you go to public school; you don't learn anything in prep school. It's up to you to find your own destiny and dignity. That's something Mimi didn't have."

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, Whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, Whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<br>Won't make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind,<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha<strong>_

_I was yelling at Alek once again, telling him that Mimi was deceiving him. She was just acting to be interested in him._

_It was obvious she only liked the sex. "Alek! She only likes you for sex!"_

"_Well, the jokes on you! We never even slept with each other!"_

"_Then she is _trying _to get it from you. She just wants you because she knows _I'm _in love with you…And you are going to forget everything I just said."_

"_Well, how can I? Especially when I feel the same," he said. He was leaning in to kiss me but I was tackled to the ground. I looked at the attacker and it was Mimi._

"_Get off of me, Mimi! You already stole him from me. What more do you want?" I asked, aggravated._

"_I want you _dead_," she growled. "You have no friends. Your crush prefers me over you…You are nothing but a piece of shit." With that, she punched me in the face, knocking me unconscious. During the entire fight, Alek was trying to get her off but she kept her grip. She really needs to remember that I _will _get my revenge for stealing my mate.__****_

_**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
>You might have him, but haven't you heard<br>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
>You might have him, but I always get the last word<br>Whoa**_

_I was at Alek's, waking up. I slowly opened my eyes and saw his chocolate eyes staring down at me. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead, resting his on mine afterwards. He smiled down at me and carefully leant in, getting ready for us to share our first kiss. Before his lips could even graze mine, there was an obnoxious cough in the doorway. We both turned to see Mimi standing there. All she did was roll her eyes at me._

_A woman who appeared to be in her late 30s came up from behind her. "Hello, Chloe. I am Valentina, Alek's aunt and the pride leader of San Francisco. Mimi, please go back into the living room. I need to speak to these two alone." Mimi nodded and finally left._

"_You two are soul mates," she said bluntly._

"_What?" I asked, astonished. "How could you possibly know that?"_

"_It's in the prophecies," Alek whispered. "Aunt Val told me when I first told her I had a crush on you. I liked you since I met you two years ago. I told her about it after we found out about you being the Uniter."_

"_This is a lot to take in. Um, I'm going to go get some fresh air. I should be back in an hour." I got up and went to the doorway. I paused there, thinking for a second and turned back around. I walked quickly over to Alek and kissed him gently and sweetly on the cheek. We both started to blush as grins took over our faces._

_I continued to walk out the door. Mimi wasn't in the living room._

_I was walking in the park, when I saw the devil herself standing there. She stalked over to me, once again saying how Alek was hers. She rolled her eyes at me for thinking about Alek as my soul mate, but I don't know how she knew about that. "You might have him now Mimi, but haven't you ever heard not to mess with the Uniter?" She rolled her eyes again. "Just remember, I _always _get the last word."__****_

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, Whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>on the <strong>__**mattress**__**, Whoa  
>Soon she's gonna find<br>Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
>Won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind,  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge,**_

_That night, I snuck into the room Mimi was using at Alek's apartment, carrying a pair of scissors, and a bottle of hair dye. I started to have second thoughts about doing this to Mimi, but then I thought about everything she did that made me pissed. She acted like a saint when she was really just putting up a façade. She was only acting. She just wanted to get Alek in bed. This simple prank will stop her from stealing mine or anyone else's soul mates. This will teach her how serous I am about my revenge.__****_

_**And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
>Cause I don't think you do, Oh<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
>I don't think you do, I don't think you do<br>Let's hear the applause  
>C'mon show me how much better you are<br>See you deserve some applause  
>Cause you're so much better<strong>_**  
><strong>_**She took him faster than you can say sabotage**_

_I stayed at Alek's house for any extra protection. A lot of our pride members have been betraying this pride and fighting with the Order, an organization committed to completely killing the Mai._

_When I woke up, Alek was in the kitchen with Jasmine and Valentina. Surprisingly, _he _was the one who was cooking breakfast—eggs and bacon. While he was facing the stove, I snuck up on him and wrapped my arms securely around his waist. "Hello, Love." When I didn't respond out loud, he asked, "Chloe?"_

"_Sorry, I just had to make sure you weren't thinking of Mimi as your 'Love'."_

"_Never," he chuckled, turning around to face me. I smiled shyly. Our moment was interrupted when a high pitched scream came from Mimi's room. I knew there was a smirk growing on my face. "What'd you do?" he asked me suspiciously._

"_You'll see." She came barging into the room, her hair looking like neon green rags._

_Alek, Jasmine, and I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. I could tell Valentina was having a hard time keeping them suppressed also._

"_Your flight will be here in an hour."_

"_Do you _still _feel like you're better than me? I don't think so. Really, you deserve applause for that performance. I told you, there's _nothing _I do better than revenge."_

_After she left for New York, where she came from, Alek came up to me, hugged me by the waist, and twirled me around. He set me on the ground and forcefully kissed me. "I love you, Chloe."_

"_I love you, too, Alek." And he kissed me again…and again…and again…_

"So girls, do understand the importance of this story?"

"Yes," Amy nodded.

"Always fight for what you believe in," said Jasmine.

"Well, sure, there's that, but what I _meant _was _never __ever_cross our mother. Because after having three children, and being pregnant with another, your mother's hormones have only gotten worse over the years. So, remember, there is _nothing _I do better than revenge…"

_**I know it's not my best and it was WICKED long…be sure to look at my other stories as well…**_

_**PLEASE VOTE:**_

_**~Whole Again—Play**_

_**~Next to You—Chris Brown**_

_**~Right Kind of Wrong—LeAnn Rimes**_

_**~Finally Falling—Victoria Justice & Avan Jogia**_

_**~Count On Me—Bruno Mars**_

_**~Here—Rascal Flatts**_

_**~You Found Me—Kelly Clarkson**_

_**~Broken Arrow—Pixie Lott**_

_**PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW**_

_**~Sara**_


	13. Finally Falling

_**I would like to thank DreamersNight, TwilightFreak28, nn, gator19, anon, and A for reviewing the previous chapter. It's not as many people as usual so I hope to get more for this chapter.**_

_**Chapter 13- Finally falling by Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia**_

_Suddenly,_

_My choice is clear_

_I knew that only you and I were standing here_

_And beautiful,_

_Is all I see_

_It's only you I know it's true,_

_It has to be_

**CPOV**

One day, it suddenly hit me. Brian isn't who I wanted. It was Alek all along. He was the obvious choice. He's the one who _showed _he loves me. He's the one who _showed _that he could protect me all the time.

Here I was, in his apartment, where Valentina and Jasmine died. My mom never returned from her "business meeting." It was truly only me and him here. We were sitting on the couch, staring at each other. Our faces were only a couple inches apart.

"Chloe, you are so beautiful," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

"What about your human? I don't want you to choose me just because your first choice died."

"You were _always _my first choice, Alek. It's only you, and it always was." He slowly leaned into me and gave me a deep, gentle kiss. I immediately kissed him back.

_That money isn't worth a thing if you didn't earn it,_

_You don't deserve it_

_True love doesn't cost a thing_

_And if you try to buy it,_

_You can't return it_

_No, no, no whoa_

When we pulled away, that's when Alek started to talk crap about Brian. "Besides, he never even made any of his own money. That all belonged to his dad. He didn't deserve you. However, true love, like ours, doesn't cost anything. Just please don't try to give it back to me. My heart is yours to keep, forever and always," Alek said. That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard anyone _ever _say.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "That was _so _sweet. I love you, Alek and nothing is ever going to change that. And trust me; no one can _ever_ buy my love like Brian tried to, because you already hold all of it." I pulled away from his neck and pressed my lips to his.

_Your friends doing all the same things_

_And my friends_

_Look at what you're wasting_

_It doesn't matter if you change their minds_

When we got back to school, Alek and I were holding hands. When his friends called him over, he kissed my forehead, told me that he loves me, and left. Amy and Paul rushed up to me next. "Why didn't you tell me Alek and you started dating?" Amy squealed. I just shrugged, smiling a lovesick smile.

My hearing picked up a conversation on the other side of the hallway between Alek and his jocko friends. "Man, why did you walk in with King? Do you _want _your rep. to go down the toilet here?"

"I don't care about my rep," Alek said, shrugging. There were dramatic gasps around his group.

The same guy said, "How can you not care. You've been on top of this school since you moved here and got on the basketball team. You want to throw all that away for some girl?

"That 'some girl' you are referring to happens to be my girlfriend and I love her. There is nothing you can say to change that." He slammed his locker shut and stalked over to me wrapping a strong, protective arm around my waist.

"That was sweet," I said looking up at him. He pecked my lips.

"You guys are cute, but I don't know what you see in him, Chloe," Amy said.

"Excuse me? Who was it crushing on him for two years?"

"I just think he's hurt you too much," Amy said, acting as if Alek wasn't standing right there.

He _did _hurt me but he promised he wouldn't break my heart anymore, and I promised the same. I guess we're just going to have to change their minds.

_[Chorus:]_

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore_

_Cause I'm finally falling (falling)_

_I'm finally falling (falling)_

I never saw what was really in front of me until now. I don't care what Amy or Alek's friends say, we were made for each other. When we were sitting alone at lunch, I whispered, "I can't believe I finally fell for you."

He chuckled and said. "Me neither. I've been waiting a long time for this. I love you."

"I love you, too." I kissed him lightly on the lips with a few people staring at us in confusion, envy, and disgust.

_I don't need all finest things and diamond rings are nothing_

_So show me something_

_Cause love is all I need and all I ever wanted_

_And now I got it_

_Yea, yea, yea_

_My friends wonder what you're thinking_

_And your friends_

_Probably think the same thing_

_It doesn't matter if we change their minds_

A few years down the road and Alek and I are still together. I overheard Alek talking to Paul.

"I can't afford it."

"Alek, let me loan you a few thousand. Trust me; it'll be worth it when you see that smile on her face."

"No, I'm not going to ask you for two or three grand so I can propose to my girlfriend. Hopefully she loves me enough to say, 'yes'. I just want Chloe to be happy." Tears of joy started to brim my eyes.

I slowly walked into the room and said, "Paul, can I talk to Alek alone?" Paul nodded and left our apartment, probably to go home to Amy, my best friend, and also his girlfriend of two years. Alek and I have been together for a year and a half now. I am eighteen and Alek is nineteen.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked cautiously.

"Enough to know you want to marry me," I said, smiling and hugging his arm.

"I do, but I can't afford the ring," he said looking down.

"The ring means nothing, Alek. All I need is to know how much you love me." I kissed him forcefully on the mouth. When we pulled away, I started pulling him towards our room and said, "Now, show me how much you love me." A sexy smirk stretched across his face as he picked me up bridal style. I giggled as he shut the door and laid me on the bed.

He crawled on top of me and whispered, "Are you sure you don't want a ring?"

"Why would I? Everything I need is right here." That night we finally made love for the first time.

A few days later, I woke up in Alek's arms like every morning and I felt awful. I rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Alek hurried in after me, holding my hair back and rubbing circles on my back. "What's wrong, Love?" he asked once I was done puking.

"I don't know."

"I'll make you something to eat. Maybe you're just hungry." I nodded as he went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, the smell of the bacon hit me and I threw up again.

"Alek!" I yelled. He came running and asked me what was wrong. "Alek, I think I'm pregnant."

A smile lit up his face and he asked excitedly, "Really?"

I nodded. He picked me up and spun me around but that only made me sicker. I threw up again. He rushed to get me saltines so I could eat without getting sick.

A few weeks later, I went to the doctor's office for my results. It was positive. I'm pregnant. That night I was cuddling with Alek in our bed and asked him, "You keep smiling. Are you happy about the baby?"

"Of course I am. It's ours, and I can't wait for it to be born." He gave me a long, lingering kiss.

When I told Amy and Paul, Amy yelled at Alek. "What the hell were you thinking!" she screeched.

The day after that, a couple of Alek's friends came over to the apartment to watch the basketball game. Alek told them that I'm pregnant and they were pissed. Alek wanted to go to a nearby college so he could take care of me and the baby. His friends were mad because they wanted him to go to USC to play basketball. He gave up that dream for me and I don't know why. "Alek, can I talk to you?" I asked him, interrupting his friends. "I don't want you to give up your dream for me," I said when we were alone.

"Chloe, you and this baby are my dream." He captured my lips with his in a fiery kiss. "Don't listen to those dumbasses. We can still change their minds."

_[Chorus:]_

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore_

_Cause I'm falling (falling)_

_I'm finally falling (falling)_

How come I never saw how much Alek loves me and vice versa? I don't care what his douche bag friends, Paul, or even Amy say. We aren't too young because our love for each other and this baby is forever. I'm glad I fell in love with that Cocky Bastard.

_If you can't find love when you're in it_

_Don't forget it_

_It would change your mind once you get it_

_Don't you get it?_

_Cause we did it_

_Yea we did it_

_Well we did it_

Our baby was finally born. It was a beautiful baby girl, who we named Meredith Valentina Petrov. We named her after my missing mother and Alek's aunt who was important in both our lives. Plus, Alek wanted her initials to be MVP (Most Valuable Player), a title Alek earned many times in high school and college for basketball.

We were cradling her in our arms, whispering how much we love her. Suddenly, Alek's head snapped up to look in my eyes. "Marry me," he whispered. I was shocked and put little Meredith, Mary for short, in her crib.

"What?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. He went down on one knee and asked, "Chloe King, will you marry me?" I nodded my head like crazy and jumped on my new fiancé.

_[Chorus:]_

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore_

_Cause I'm falling (falling)_

_I'm finally falling (falling)_

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore_

_Cause I'm falling (falling)_

_I'm finally falling (falling)_

_Finally falling (falling)_

_I'm finally falling (falling)_

I hardly ever talked to Amy so I didn't have a Maid of Honor and Alek didn't have a Best Man. At the reception, I saw Amy and Alek's jocko friends walking up to us.

"I don't care what any of you say. I love Alek and Mary and I finally got everything I ever wanted."

One look at the sleeping baby in my arms and all of their faces softened. "Does she already have a godmother?" Amy asked quietly.

"No. I was going to ask you when I was pregnant but we weren't exactly on speaking terms. I am offering the place to you and Paul, though." She agreed instantly and offered to hold Mary while Alek and I dance.

He pulled me to the dance floor and held me close. "I love you, Mr. Petrov," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Petrov." A smile couldn't leave my face. Thank Bastet, I finally fell for him.

_**Wow, that was fluffy **_

_**VOTE! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

_**Whole Again—Play**_

_**Next to You—Chris Brown**_

_**Right Kind of Wrong—LeAnn Rimes**_

_**Count On Me—Bruno Mars**_

_**Here—Rascal Flatts**_

_**You Found Me—Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Broken Arrow—Pixie Lott**_

_**PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

_**~Sara**_


	14. Whole Again

_**I would like to thank DreamersNight, Twihardlover4, panaricanchick, Sum, mysterygirl97, and A for reviewing previous chapter. **_

_**Chapter 14- Whole Again by Play**_

_If you see me walking down the street,_

_staring at the sky and dragging my two feet_

_you just pass me by_

_It still makes me cry_

_you can make me whole again._

I was walking down the street, on my way to work when I felt someone's eyes on me. I knew it was my British Mai protector. I dragged my feet sadly, knowing he was upset with me. I hold in my tears as I pass his post on top of one of the apartment buildings. A tear fell freely down my cheek. He's the only one that can make me whole again after the crap I've been through.

_if you see me with another guy_

_laughing and joking trying to get by_

_I won't put you down_

_coz I want you around_

_you can make me whole again._

"I didn't like seeing you with another guy," he admitted to me one day.

"We were just joking around. I was trying to get over you, you dumbass," I said, my temper flaring. "I don't mean to push you away but you kept getting jealous over nothing."

"I'm not trying to put you down or anything, but it kills me when you're not with me. I want you around me all the time. You complete me." When he started talking, he was yelling, but his voice softened towards the end and he lightly grabbed my hands. I regretfully looked into his hazel eyes and pulled my hands from his grasp.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before running away from him.

_Looking back on where we first met,_

_I cannot escape and I cannot forget,_

_baby you are the one_

_you can do no wrong,_

_you can make me whole again._

I remember how we first met. It was in the same hallway where he tried to kiss me. We were both walking in that hallway and he ran straight into me. My books scattered across the floor and he helped me pick them up. When reaching for my Shakespeare novel, our hands brushed and our eyes met for the first time. Those damn hazel eyes locked me in the dark depths of the deep brown surrounding his pupil.

Those are the same dark depths that I can't get out of my head and the same deep brown that I can't escape from. Not too long ago, I realized he was the one for me. I always blame him when he really did nothing wrong. He was right when he said we belong together.

_Time is lying heavy on my heart_

_seems I've got too much of it since we've been apart,_

_my friends make me smile if only for a while,_

_you can make me whole again._

The more time I spend crying over him, the more my heart aches for him.

We haven't actually talked since that whole confrontation about a month ago. If we see each other at school we just turn around and avoid each other for the rest of the day.

Since we stopped talking, I've had to train myself for battle. I wish I at least had Jasmine, but she and Valentina were killed because of me. Now, when I'm not training, I have more time than I want because I spend it moping around about how I let him slip away.

I still invite Amy to sleep over and I fake a smile for her, but as soon as she's gone, the frown takes place again along with the tears. I wish he would show up at my door and say what he said before; "We belong together." It was true. We_ do _belong together, even if he doesn't see it.

_Looking back on where we first met,_

_I cannot escape and I cannot forget,_

_baby you are the one_

_you can do no wrong,_

_you can make me whole again._

As if my prayers were answered, the next night Alek showed up at my door. He didn't give an explanation. He just said, "Do you remember when we first met each other two years again that hallway our first kiss _almost_ was?" How could I forget? I never stop thinking about it lately.

I slowly nod, wondering where he was going with this. "Alek—"

"No, listen. I can't stop thinking about it. Sometimes I want to escape all thoughts of you but I can't. I love you, Chloe. You never did anything wrong. I meant it when I said, 'We belong together.'" His accent was pulling me like a magnet.

_For now I'll have to wait,_

_but baby, if you change your mind_

_don't be too late,_

'_cos I just can't go on,_

_it's already been too long,_

_but you can make me whole again._

"Alek, I _think_ I love you, too, but I'm not sure. You deserve someone who doesn't question their feelings for you. If you still want to be with me later, when I actually know how I feel, then please just wait for me?" Tears stung my eyes as they dripped down my face.

"I don't know if I can wait any longer. I have waited so long to be with you. If you _do _change your mind, please don't be too late, because I know we're soul mates. I don't think I can go on much longer knowing that you don't feel the same. It already feels like I have been waiting an eternity. We just _belong_ together." He gently took my face in his soft hands and pressed his even softer lips to mine.

_Looking back on where we first met,_

_I cannot escape and I cannot forget,_

_baby you are the one_

_you can do no wrong,_

_you can make me whole again._

_Ooh_

_Looking back on where we first met,_

_I cannot escape and I cannot forget,_

_baby you are the one_

_you can do no wrong,_

_you can make me whole again._

I started to kiss him back eagerly, remembering that I wanted to do this since we met. He dropped his hands from my face to my hips and I entangled my fingers in his silky honey blond hair. His strength grabbed my waist so I couldn't escape, but why would I want to pull away from this unforgettable kiss? We pulled away, both of us panting, desperate for air. "Alek, you're the one. You always were."

"What?" he whispered, still holding onto me.

"I am _definitely_ in love with you, you Cocky Bastard." He smiled that breathtaking smile. "You never did anything wrong. You were just trying to protect me and I was a complete ass to you. You were right."

"About what?"

"We _definitely _belong together." His smile widened, if that was even possible. "I love you," I said with happy tears now accumulating in my eyes, ready to be released.

"I love you, too, Chloe King," he said, enunciating my name the same way he did when he first tried to kiss me in the hall.

I smiled brightly and using my hands, which were still in his amazingly smooth hair, I pulled him towards me, and kissed him on the mouth fiercely, both of us fighting for dominance. I am finally whole again.

_baby you're the one,_

_you can do no wrong,_

_you can make me whole again_

_**PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!**_

_**The remaining songs to vote from are:**_

_**Next to You—Chris Brown**_

_**Right Kind of Wrong—LeAnn Rimes**_

_**Count On Me—Bruno Mars**_

_**Here—Rascal Flatts**_

_**You Found Me—Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Broken Arrow—Pixie Lott**_

_**PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW! ! ! ! !**_

_**~Sara**_


	15. Broken Arrow

_**This one is hard to write because remember that these are all fluffy Chalek one shots so of course they **_**have **_**to be together somehow in the end. I guess you'll just have to see how it works out **_

_**I would like to thank Amazingxgracex325, Sum, DreamersNight, and mysterygirl97, A, and TwilightFreak28 for reviewing the previous chapter.**_

_**Chapter 15—Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott**_

_What do you do when you're stuck?_

_Because the one that you love,_

_Has pushed you away,_

_And you can't deal with the pain?_

_And now you're trying to fix me,_

_Mend what he did,_

_I'll find the piece that I'm missing,_

_But I still miss him,_

_I miss him, I'm missing him,_

_Oh I miss him, I miss him I'm missing him_

Alek and I decided to become just friends after Brian died. He doesn't want to be considered my second option and I don't blame him. I love him but I still miss Brian too much.

We were now sitting up in my room, talking while my mom is at work. "Alek, what do you do if—" I cut myself off, knowing it would be best not to ask him. Instead, I said, "How come you've been pushing me away?"

"I haven't," he said immediately, avoiding eye contact.

"See? Right there. You haven't been looking me in the eyes and you haven't been answering me when I ask you something." He doesn't know how much pain I am in right now. Don't get me wrong, I'm not hurting because Brian died. I'm hurting because I love Alek and he won't let me in anymore.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm sorry I'm pushing you away and I'm sorry Brian upset you by kissing you. I know how much it hurts that you lost him."

"Don't try to fix what he did. I know my missing piece is out there, one I will actually be able to kiss. But I will always miss him."

_And you're sitting in the front row,_

_Wanna be first in line,_

_Waiting by my window,_

_Giving me all your time,_

_You could be my hero,_

_If only I could let go,_

_But his love is still in me,_

_Like a broken arrow._

_Like a broken arrow._

_He's the thorn in my flesh_

_That I can't take out_

_He's stealing my breath_

_When you're around,_

_And now you're trying to convince me,_

_He wasn't worth it,_

_But you can't complete me,_

_He's the part that is missing,_

_I miss him, I'm missing him,_

_Oh I miss him I miss him, I'm missing him,_

It seems that Brian is stuck within me and I can't shake him off, even though he's gone. Even when I'm with Alek, Brian is still on my mind. Amy always encouraged me to go after Brian.

One day—while I was working might I add—Amy came up to me and said, "I know I was pushing you towards Brian but that was wrong. He isn't worth all this pain you're feeling. Alek, however…" she trailed off, waiting for me to take the hint.

"Alek isn't the piece I'm missing. Or at least, I don't _think _he is. I miss Brian…First, you say I should find a way to be with Brian and now you're saying he wasn't worth it?"

"I know I've been giving you mixed messages and I'm sorry. But I think I know what will give you closure so you could move on."

"And what's that?" I asked

"Visit him. Go mourn at his grave. Say goodbye to him officially." It wasn't a bad idea.

_And you're sitting in the front row,_

_Wanna be first in line,_

_Waiting by my window,_

_Giving me all your time,_

_You could be my hero,_

_If only I could let go,_

_But his love is still in me,_

_Like a broken arrow._

_Like a broken arrow._

_What do you do?_

_When your heart's in two places?_

_You feel great but you're torn inside._

_You feel love but you just can't embrace it,_

_When you found the right one at the wrong time_

What do you do when you're in love with two people? Take the one you're in love with _now_ to visit the one you _were _in love with so he can see you're trying your damnedest to get over your ex. I think it should work. I was now in Alek's apartment. Valentina and Jasmine healed and went on a trip to the New York pride.

"Alek, can you come with me to the cemetery?"

"So you can see your human?" he asked, not looking me in the eyes again. It always felt great to be loved by two guys, but I was torn apart, not knowing what to do about it. I always felt so loved but I could never do anything because the one I loved most was human. I probably would have fell in love with only Alek if Brian didn't show up at the wrong time.

"Yes, I think I need closure. So I can actually tell him that it's over and that I can say goodbye. I know he obviously can't hear me, but it'll feel good to have it out in the open."

"Okay, I'll go with you."

_And you're_

_Sitting in the front row,_

_Wanna be first in line,_

_Waiting by my window,_

_Giving me all your time,_

_You could be my hero,_

_If only I could let go,_

_But his love is still in me,_

_Like a broken arrow._

_Like a broken arrow._

The next day, Alek and I went to the cemetery. We were holding hands, but I think he was only doing it to keep me steady, not because he loved me.

We reached the grave and I laid flowers there. "You know what I realized?" I said, still looking at the grave. "You were waiting patiently. You were _always _my first choice. You spent all of your free time with me. You waited by my window. I will never let you go."

With that, Alek dropped my hand and backed away. "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

"Alek, what are you talking about?"

"I can't stand here, listening to all the things you loved about him." I could see sadness and heartbreak clouding over his eyes.

"Alek, I was talking about _you_."

"What?"

"While I liked Brian, _you _were waiting patiently for my heart to make its decision while he just assumed I would choose him. You were and always _will be _my first choice. I chose you first back then, even though we were just friends. Whenever you weren't with your jocko friends, practicing, you were with me, protecting me. You waited by my window, guarding me when no one else would. I will _never _be able to let you go because I'm in love with you." I didn't mean for that last part to come out but it was too late. It was already out in the open.

He walked back up to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and crushed my body to his, our lips finally meeting.

When we pulled apart, I said, "I know his love is stuck in me, kind of like a broken arrow. One half was buried with him and I think—no, I _know_—you will be able to remove the other half."

He smiled a beautiful grin and spun me around in the air, kissing me again.

"I really do love you, Chloe."

"I love you, too, Alek," I said softly, combing my fingers through his hair. I slowly brought his head down and kissed him passionately on the lips for the third time that night.

_**PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!**_

_**Next to You—Chris Brown**_

_**Right Kind of Wrong—LeAnn Rimes**_

_**Count on Me—Bruno Mars**_

_**Here—Rascal Flatts**_

_**You Found Me—Kelly Clarkson**_

_**PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!**_

_**~Sara**_


	16. Right Kind of Wrong

_**Okay, now there was a tie between Right Kind of Wrong and Next to You so I casted my own vote which is…Right Kind of Wrong!**_

_**I would like to thank Guest, mysterygirl97, TwilightFreak28, panaricanchick, flyinhighermaxride, DreamersNight, and SyfyGeek13. It's not as many as I would like, but, still, thank you so much.**_

_**Chapter 16- Right Kind of Wrong by LeAnn Rimes**_

_I know all about,_

_Yea about your reputation_

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Every time that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it any more_

_Oh I know, I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

I didn't know what to do anymore. Valentina can see how much I like Alek, but she doesn't want me dating at all. She just wants me to focus on my Uniter duties. She keeps trying to tell me that it'll only end in heartbreak because of his reputation.

I just feel so helpless when I'm around him, like I can't stand on my own two feet.

I was working behind the counter, filling in for Lana, when Alek walked into the shop. I felt all of my strength drain from my body. I had to keep a firm grip on the edge of the counter to keep my knees from giving out. At that moment, Lana walked in to tell me I could go home.

I slowly walked around the counter. Alek and I went to the café next door and sat down with our mugs of coffee. "Chloe," he said with that adorable accent. It's getting harder and harder to fight this feeling inside of me.

"Alek, I should go. My mom wants me home soon." I got up to leave, but he shot up and grabbed my wrist, turning me around.

"Don't go," he pleaded. I need to touch him so bad. I need to be with him.

_Lovin you, that isn't really something I should do_

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yea_

_Well I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yea, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

"There's something I need to tell you," he said nervously. The usual Cocky Bastard is nervous? "You know how there are prophecies about the Uniter falling in love, but Valentina won't tell you what they are until you're eighteen?" I just nodded. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that…I'm in love with you."

"I love you, too," I said, crashing my lips to his. "But," I said reluctantly, pulling away, "it doesn't feel like I should. I shouldn't _want _to spend all this time with you, but I do." Looking in his eyes, I started to feel weak, but I decided to try to be strong.

"Then tell me something. If this is _so _wrong, why does it feel so right?" I grinned, knowing he felt the same way, and kissed him on the mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist, pulling me flush against him.

_It might be a mistake_

_A mistake I'm makin'_

_But what your givin' I am happy to be takin'_

_Cause no one's ever made me feel_

_The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

"Maybe this was a mistake. Valentina doesn't even want us together," I said, lying under Alek's covers with him, after spending a _very _special night together. "But what I don't get is, if this _was _a mistake, why am I so freaking happy? No one has ever made me feel this way."

"Well I would sure hope so. Because if someone made you feel _that _way, then you _totally _lied about being a virgin." I just laughed, my breath hitting his bare chest.

"Well, I'm glad my first time was with you."

"Me, too; I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, giving him a long, passionate kiss on the mouth.

_They say you're something I should do without_

_They don't know what goes on_

_When the lights go out_

_There's no way to explain_

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

"Chloe, have you and Alek been seeing each other behind my back?" Valentina asked me one day.

"No, of course not," I lied.

"Good, because trust me; he is something you could definitely do without. You don't need any distractions." She has no idea what's going on.

Later that night, Alek and I were cuddling on his living room couch, watching TV. Valentina was out on a business trip, visiting other prides. "Valentina said she doesn't want us together. She said you are something I can do without." His arm tightened around me and I buried my head in his chest.

"It's okay, Kitten. She doesn't know what goes on when the lights go out," he whispered in my ear.

"There is no way I could ever possibly explain this to her. But you know what?"

"What?"

"This, us, is _so _worth all the crap she is putting me through." He smiled and crashed his lips onto me.

_Lovin' you, that isn't really something I should do yea-hey_

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yea_

_Well I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yea, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to_

_'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to_

_Can't do without what you do to me,_

_I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah_

I know I should just run away from a relationship that the leader of the pride doesn't approve of. I ran across rooftops, hoping to escape the pressures that San Francisco has been bringing me lately. I somehow ended up on the roof of Alek's building outside his window. I sighed and plopped myself down. His window opened to reveal the British Mai who was causing my problems. I wouldn't be having these problems if he wasn't so damn irresistible. He stepped out the window to join me.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" he asked with that amazing accent.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I was trying to run away from San Francisco, mainly because of Valentina, and somehow, I ran here. I guess I just can't get enough of you." He smiled and kissed me. "You have too much of an effect on me," I mumbled against his lips.

"We are definitely in _way _too deep now," he said.

"I know. We're going to have to tell her soon." He just nodded in agreement and continued to kiss me, trailing hot kisses down my neck.

_I know all about,_

_Yea about your reputation_

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Every time that I'm where you are_

We were cuddling under Alek's sheets early in the morning once again. "Mm, I love you so much," he mumbled, nuzzling my neck.

"Why?" I asked.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Why do you love me?" I repeated.

"Why would you ask me that? You're perfect, Kitten."

"Oh, please. I am _not _perfect. Besides, I know your reputation. You're known as the hottest guy in school. You can get any girl you want, so why choose me?"

"I didn't choose you, Chloe," he said, looking into my eyes. My heart dropped. It lifted when he said, "I feel like _you_ chose _me_. Why would you think any different?"

"I just don't want to get my heart broken."

"I will _never _break your heart. I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I whispered. "Valentina wants me to start training with Jasmine more. She thinks I'm helpless when I'm with you. And she's not wrong. I can't think straight when your arms are around me."

"Then, prepare for your mind to go blank," he said, pulling me on top of him, causing me to squeal in surprise.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it any more_

_Oh I know, I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

_Hey-yeah_

I was sat down with Valentina and I was going to tell her about me and Alek while he was at basketball practice. I knew I had to be strong to say it. I opened my mouth but all my strength vanished when Alek walked in. "Chloe, what are you doing here?" Once he said my name, I knew I should leave.

"What are _you _doing here? I thought you were at practice."

"It ended early. Coach wasn't feeling well." I just nodded and stayed silent.

I walked up to him and said quietly, "I can't fight it anymore. I need to tell her."

He just hugged me and said, "Do what you think is right."

I turned back to Valentina and blurted, "I'm in love with Alek!" I took a glance at him and he was beaming proudly.

"And I'm in love with Chloe." His arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I put my hands on top of his and leaned against his strong, muscular chest.

_Lovin' you, yeah, isn't really something I should do_

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yea_

_Well I should try to be strong; I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)_

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

"This really isn't something you should be doing. You two just _can't _love each other. I want you to stop spending time with each other," she said.

I was trying to be strong. _I should try to be strong. I should try to be strong. _I repeated the mantra over and over in my head, but the tears came anyway. "Well, why not? Why can't we be together?"

"It's not in the prophecies."

"Did you even _read _the prophecies?" Alek demanded.

"Well, no, but the Uniter's protector is considered her servant. Not her lover."

"Why don't you check?" I asked.

"Very well," she responded, showing us to her private library. She pulled out a dusty book and opened it to a page titled, "_Amare_."

I know from my limited knowledge of Latin that that means, "_Love_." Her eyes widened and I asked, "What does it say?" I asked.

"Oh, um, it says that the Uniter won't meet her mate until she is eighteen. He will be the son of a Ukrainian pride leader." She looked at us with guilty eyes.

"You're lying," I said simply.

Alek read over her shoulder, "The mate of the Uniter will be revealed during their sixteenth year. Their mate will be their soul protector." He turned his attention back to Valentina. "That's me. You just don't want us to be together. And if you didn't want me to read the prophecies, maybe you shouldn't have taught me Latin."

"It's just plain out _wrong_," Valentina whispered, astonished.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "But it's the _right _kind of wrong," I said, turning to Alek, crashing our lips together.

_**This was **_**incredibly **_**fluffy, but I liked it!**_

_**Let me know what you think! And remember to vote!**_

_**Next to You—Chris Brown**_

_**Count on Me—Bruno Mars**_

_**Here—Rascal Flatts**_

_**You Found Me—Kelly Clarkson**_

_**VOTE AND REVIEW!**_

_**~Sara**_


	17. IMPORTANT AN

**_Sorry, this isn't an update, but I just wanted to mention that I will be putting _****Secretive Sonny ****_and _****Nine Lives of Channy ****_on hold. I probably won't be updating _****The Hunger Games of the Species****_ that much either, along with _****It Happens in a Blink****_. I know that's a lot…_**

**_But I really want to focus on finishing my story _****Meet the Beast****_ for Nine Lives of Chloe King…_**

**_I am also working on two stories for FictionPress…_**

**_By the way, I need to start getting reviews on those stories, please check them out. My username for FictionPress is _****Saraspsg2010xx****_. My stories on there are called _****Elemental ****_and _****Jasmine after Sunset****_. If you like my stories, then I think you'll like those too J_**

**_Thank you_**

**_~Sara_**


End file.
